


In a week

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Продолжение вселенной фанфика "Всё выглядит по-другому утром", после которого прошло 5 лет----------– Ладно. Я переночую в пятницу у Эскиля. Можешь добавить тысячу крон к нашему свадебному подарку, – фыркает Исак.– Или, – говорит Юнас, и Исаку не нравится блеск в его глазах, – мы можем сделать это немного интереснее.Исак прищуривается.– Каковы твои условия?– Вы с Эвеном проведёте пять ночей врозь до субботы. Если у вас получится, мы заплатим за ваше свадебное путешествие.





	1. День 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In A Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058481) by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday). 



**Воскресенье**  
  
Как и все идиотские идеи в жизни Исака, всё началось с Эскиля.  
  
В данный момент они все собрались в гостиной Исака и Эвена. Они проводят воскресенье, рассевшись вокруг журнального столика, заставленного пустыми пивными бутылками — таким образом они начинают отмечать событие, которое произойдёт в субботу.  
  
Не просто событие, а чёртова  _свадьба_  Исака.  
  
Он до сих пор не может поверить.  
  
Они с Эвеном собираются пожениться. Эвен будет его  _мужем_  в конце недели. Если бы кто-то сказал ему тем мрачным сентябрьским утром пять лет назад, что человек, который украл половину его комнаты, станет его мужем, он бы, наверное, решил, что это галлюцинация, вызванная недостатком сна. Но теперь это происходит на самом деле, и Исак по-прежнему изумлён, что ему так невероятно повезло.  
  
Так что сказать, что у Исака сейчас хорошее настроение, значит сильно преуменьшить происходящее. Ну и, разумеется, именно в этот момент Эскиль открывает рот.  
  
— Так что, Исак, переночуешь у нас в пятницу?  
  
Исак недоумённо морщится и делает большой глоток пива. — Зачем мне это делать?  
  
Тогда Эскиль смотрит на него, и в его взгляде читается нечто среднее между жалостью и укором. — Потому что это традиция? Ну, знаешь, пары проводят ночь до свадьбы порознь, чтобы момент, когда они увидят друг друга во время церемонии, стал ещё более особенным.  
  
— И чтобы их первая брачная  _ночь_  была более особенной, — добавляет Магнус, поигрывая бровями, чтобы подчеркнуть свою непристойную шутку.  
  
По правде говоря, они с Эвеном даже не обсуждали это. Они обдумывали вероятность «никакого-секса-до-свадьбы» примерно пять секунд, прежде чем пришли к заключению, что это просто невозможно, так что никогда не вели подобных разговоров. Исак открывает рот, чтобы сообщить об этом остальных, но Микаэль опережает его.  
  
— Можно подумать, эти двое смогут хоть одну ночь провести не вместе, — фыркает он.  
  
И что это за херня?  
  
— Конечно, мы могли бы! — возмущённо возражает Исак.  
  
— Да ты реально придвигаешься к Эвену, произнося эти слова, — замечает Юнас, кивая в сторону Исака, который действительно тесно прижимается к боку своего парня.  
  
Смех Эвена наполняет комнату, затем он успокаивающе гладит Исака по руке. — Мы  _могли бы_ провести ночь порознь, но я не вижу причин, почему бы мы стали это делать.  
  
— Спорю на тысячу крон, что вы не сможете, — хмыкает Элиас, вскидывая брови так, словно бросает им вызов.  
  
— Почему вы все так уверены? — спрашивает Исак, чувствуя, как всё внутри кипит от необходимости доказать их неправоту, и отчаянно пытаясь подавить эти чувства. Если он примет вызов, то всё это закончится тем, что он, вероятно, не сможет чувствовать на себе руки Эвена до конца вечера.  
  
— Да ваши отношения начались потому, что вы, и я цитирую, были «друзьями по обнимашкам», — вмешивается Махди. — Вы реально спали в одной кровати с первой недели знакомства.  
  
— Эй, ну вообще-то, как минимум со второй, — говорит Эвен, и Исаку  _не_  нравится игривость в его голосе! Ему есть что доказывать!  
  
— Это неважно, — настаивает Исак. — Мы не настолько созависимы.  
  
Гробовая тишина и скептические взгляды, направленные на них, — вот, что получает Исак в ответ.  
  
— Нет, ну когда речь идёт о вашей работе и прочих делах, вы независимы, у каждого из вас своя жизнь и всё такое, — замечает Юсеф, и он явно единственный разумный человек среди всех. — Но когда речь о том, где вы будете спать, вы начинаете раздражаться и капризничать, если у вас не получается вернуться домой друг к другу.  
  
Ладно, Исак берёт свои слова о его разумности обратно.  
  
— Мы вместе пять лет, — закатывает глаза Исак. — Я бы был несколько обеспокоен, если бы мы не хотели спать в одной кровати.  
  
— Суть в том, что вы ни за что не сможете провести одну ночь порознь, — снова повторяет Микаэль.  
  
— Нет, сможем, — фыркает Исак.  
  
— Моя ставка в тысячу крон всё ещё в силе, — нараспев произносит Эскиль, и его ухмылка буквально кричит о том, что они не справятся.  
  
Исак смотрит на Эвена, пытаясь вести с ним молчаливый диалог. Однако тот не предлагает ничего кроме изумлённого взгляда и пожимания плечами, так что Исак решает, что у него не будет проблем, когда их друзья уйдут.  
  
— Ладно. Я останусь у Эскиля в пятницу вечером. И ты можешь добавить тысячу крон к нашему свадебному подарку, — хмыкает он.  
  
— Или, — снова вступает Юнас, и Исаку не нравится блеск в его глазах, — мы могли бы сделать этот спор немного более интересным.  
  
Исак прищуривает глаза. — Каковы твои условия?  
  
— Вы с Эвеном проводите пять ночей до субботы не вместе. Если у вас получается, мы оплачиваем ваше свадебное путешествие.  
  
Исак замирает на месте. Ладно, одна ночь вдали от Эвена — с этим он мог бы справиться, но целая неделя? Бессонница практически не мучила его со времён первого года в университете, но Исак до сих пор чувствует что-то похожее на панику от мысли, что Эвена не будет рядом. Он обдумывает, не послать ли их всех, но шанс на настоящее свадебное путешествие заставляет его взять паузу.  
  
— Только ночи? — хочет прояснить ситуацию Исак.  
  
Юнас кивает.  
  
— Мы знаем, что вам нужно заниматься свадебными делами на этой неделе, так что это глупо и, по правде говоря, нечестно совсем вас разлучить. Но если ты проведёшь несколько ночей у Эскиля, то мы заплатим. Куда бы вы ни захотели поехать.  
  
Исак обводит взглядом своих друзей и видит девять полных энтузиазма парней, которые кивают ему в ответ. Они все выглядят так, словно Рождество наступило на неделю раньше. Их друзьям срочно нужно найти какое-то хобби.  
  
Наконец он смотрит на Эвена. Исак не может взять столько выходных из-за экзаменов, а у Эвена съёмки в разгаре, поэтому они решили, что подождут с путешествием. Они и так уже много потратили на свадьбу, поэтому решили, что лучше подождать и накопить денег, чтобы поехать туда, куда хочется обоим, а не тратить драгоценное время в каком-нибудь отеле недалеко от Осло.  
  
Но возможность сбежать и отправиться в настоящее путешествие? Звучит очень соблазнительно.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него, и в его глазах читается:  _«Мы из-за тебя оказались в этом дерьме, вытаскивай нас оттуда»_. Исак кусает губу, обдумывая всё это несколько секунд, а потом смотрит на Юнаса.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
Парни встречают его ответ радостными криками и улюлюканьем, а Эвен рядом обречённо стонет. Исак старается не паниковать, осознавая реальность того, на что только что согласился.  
  
Но пять дней это не так долго. Это же не  _настолько_  ужасная идея, правда?  
  
*  
  
— Это ужасная идея, — заявляет Исак, когда они собираются ложиться спать этим вечером.  
  
Эвен фыркает и кидает толстовку Исака на стул в углу комнаты, откидывая покрывало.  
  
— Ты сам в это ввязался.  
  
— Неправда! — возмущённо вскрикивает Исак. — Это всё Эскиль.  
  
Эвен кивает, не желая продолжать спор, и, забравшись на кровать, на коленях подползает к Исаку, стоящему рядом. Он кладёт руки Исаку на плечи, наклоняется, пока их лбы и носы не касаются друг друга.  
  
— Знаешь, мы всё ещё можем отказаться от пари. Парни просто прикалываются.  
  
Исак вздыхает, комкая пальцами футболку Эвена на его бёдрах.  
  
— Но мы могли бы поехать в настоящее путешествие. В Испанию или в Италию, или, блядь, на  _Гавайи_. Их девять человек. После того, через что они заставляют нас пройти, почему бы им не раскошелиться.  
  
Эвен отклоняется от него и, вскинув брови, тщетно пытается сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Да ты, оказывается, мошенник, Исак Вальтерсен!  
  
Исак фыркает, закатывая глаза, и изо всех сил старается не растаять, когда Эвен берёт его за руки.  
  
— Полежи со мной, — просит Эвен, и он  _знает_ , что, когда смотрит на Исака с такой мягкостью и любовью, тот не может сопротивляться. Эвен — настоящее зло.  
  
Исак позволяет Эвену потянуть его на себя, и забирается на кровать и под одеяло, сразу же придвигаясь к тёплому боку. Руки Эвена тут же обнимают его с много раз отрепетированной лёгкостью, и Исак довольно выдыхает, пряча лицо в излучине его шеи.  
  
— Нам сегодня нужно больше обниматься, чтобы хватило на следующие несколько дней, — бормочет Исак. — Мне плевать, если будет слишком жарко.  
  
Исак чувствует, как вибрирует от смеха грудь Эвена, а потом он начинает успокаивающе гладить его по спине. — Знаешь, а это даже может быть романтично, — говорит он спустя мгновение, целуя Исака в макушку. — Чтобы наша брачная ночь была для нас первой, что мы проведём вместе после некоторого перерыва.  
  
— Наверное, — бормочет Исак, хотя и готов признать, что нарастающее предвкушение субботнего вечера вполне вероятно его убьёт. Ему кажется, он понимает, почему это кажется романтичным любящему кинофильмы Эвену. — Но следующий день будет ещё лучше. Мы вообще не будем вылезать из постели.  
  
— Разве у нас не запланирован бранч с нашими родственниками в воскресенье утром? — с весёлым изумлением спрашивает Эвен, но Исак лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Они могут идти на бранч, мы — останемся в кровати.  
  
Он уже представляет, как это будет. Исак был в номере для новобрачных в выбранном ими отеле, он видел кровать — это будет самый охрененный день в его жизни. После дня свадьбы. Разумеется.  
  
Эвен снова смеётся, на мгновение теснее прижимая Исака к груди, а потом ослабляя объятья. — Ладно, малыш. Мы останемся в кровати.  
  
— Хм, прекрасно. Доброй ночи, Эвен, — бормочет Исак, легко касаясь губами шеи Эвена и как можно теснее утыкаясь в него носом.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Исак.  
  
 **Понедельник**  
  
Попытки проснуться на следующее утро становятся самым ужасным испытанием в жизни Исака. Ну, по крайней мере за последнее время.  
  
— Малыш, — бормочет Эвен, после того как будильники обоих прозвонили, но они даже не попытались оторваться друг от друга.  
  
— Нет, — упрямо отвечает Исак, сильнее зарываясь лицом в грудь Эвена.  
  
— Исак, я опоздаю на работу, а ты опоздаешь на занятия, — тихо настаивает Эвен, смягчая свои слова поцелуями, которыми осыпает висок Исака.  
  
— Мне плевать.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Ещё пять минут, — жалобно хнычет он, хватая край одеяла и натягивая его им на головы. — Мы можем сказать, что возникло срочное дело, связанное с подготовкой к свадьбе.  
  
Эвен ворочается под одеялом, пока наконец не устраивает голову рядом с головой Исака на подушке, и Исак старается не краснеть под его проницательным взглядом. После нескольких секунд молчания Эвен изумлённо смеётся и треплет Исака по плечу.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Ну, наши мерзкие друзья заставляют нас спать отдельно, вместо того чтобы устроить нам настоящий мальчишник, как им вообще-то положено.  
  
Эвен фыркает, но практически мгновенно его весёлое изумление превращается во что-то более мягкое. — Мне будет тебя не хватать здесь сегодня вечером.  
  
Исак издаёт какой-то болезненный звук, закрывая лицо руками. — Ты в курсе, что совсем не облегчаешь мне задачу вылезти из кровати?  
  
— Прости, — говорит Эвен, хотя совершенно не выглядит виноватым. — В любом случае это уже будет неважно, когда наступит суббота.  
  
Кровь бурлит в жилах Исака от одной мысли об этом, и он не может сдержать улыбку, медленно расплывающуюся по лицу. Осталась всего неделя до их свадьбы. Они вышли на финишную прямую. — Это будет потрясающе, — тихо признаёт он, прежде чем посмотреть на Эвена. — И после этого никто и никогда больше не сможет заставить меня спать отдельно от тебя, договорились? К чёрту все пари.  
  
Эвен отрывисто смеётся, раздражённо качая головой. — Исак, но ведь именно ты согласился на это. Это твоя вина.  
  
— Ну прости, что я пытаюсь быть хорошим мужем и обеспечивать тебя, — надменно возражает он.  
  
Эвен вскидывает брови. — Отказываясь от обнимашек в надежде заставить друзей заплатить за наш медовый месяц? — спрашивает он, придвигаясь ближе и закрывая крошечное пространство, что было между ними.  
  
— Угу, — бормочет Исак, пока не отвлекается на то, как Эвен касается кончиком носа его переносицы. Они замирают на томительное мгновение, а потом их губы находят друг друга, складываются в единое целое в поцелуе, от которого мурашки бегут по всему телу.  
  
Возможно, они могут себе позволить остаться здесь ещё на несколько минут.  
  
*  
  


**Парни**

  
  
**Юнас** : ок, правила пари «Исак и Эвен влюблены до нелепости и не могут и ночи провести порознь» таковы:  
1\. Исак и Эвен должны провести все ночи с понедельника по пятницу раздельно  
2\. Исак должен уходить из их с Эвеном квартиры каждый день до 9 вечера и не может вернуться туда до 9 утра следующего дня  
3\. Эвен *не может* ночевать в коллективете, пока там находится Исак  
4\. Они могут устраивать сессии обнимашек в течение дня (потому что они лузеры)  
5\. Если им удастся провести 5 ночей порознь, то я, Магнус, Махди, Эскиль, Микаэль, Элиас, Юсеф, Мутта и Адам скинемся и оплатим их свадебное путешествие в месте по их выбору  
  
 **Магнус** : клёво!!! я так взволнован  
  
 **Махди** : а что мы получим, если они проиграют?  
  
 **Микаэль** : моральное удовлетворение, что мы оказались правы?  
  
 **Эскиль** : возможность издеваться над ними во время свадебных тостов?  
  
 **Элиас** : право злорадствовать следующие пять лет  
  
 **Исак** : какие же вы мудаки  
  
 **Юнас** : ещё не поздно отказаться, Исси  
  
 **Исак** : заткнись  
  
 **Эвен** : Надеюсь, вы сэкономили достаточно. Мы хотим роскошный медовый месяц  
  
 **Адам** : ты так говоришь, будто думаешь, что вы выиграете  
  
 **Исак** : потому что мы выиграем  
  
 **Мутта** : lol ок  
  
 **Магнус** : исак, я тебя умоляю  
  
 **Исак** : мы выиграем!!!  
  
 **Махди** : исак…да брось, чувак….  
  
 **Микаэль** : Я уже не могу дождаться начала недели  
  
 **Эскиль** : Я уже запасся попкорном  
  
 **Юнас** : ладно, если мы все согласны на эти условия, то без лишних церемоний объявляю начало нашего пари, парни!!!!!  
  
*  
  
После окончания утренних занятий Исак проводит большую часть дня на работе, глядя на часы в ожидании, когда ему разрешат пойти домой. Ему нравится работать в университетской лаборатории, и это помогает платить за обучение, что является приятным бонусом, но сегодня ему просто хочется скорее  _уйти_.  
  
На самом деле ему просто нужно пережить сегодня и завтра, и после этого он будет свободен до конца недели, занимаясь лишь подготовкой к свадьбе. Никогда ещё время на работе не тянулось так медленно.  
  
Он знает, что Эвен скорее всего придёт домой не раньше пяти вечера, но Исаку всё равно хочется провести с ним как можно больше времени, пока не придут парни и не заставят Исака уйти.  
  
Он знает, что, наверное, слишком резко реагирует. Он умом понимает, что неделя пройдёт нормально, пусть ему и будет одиноко. И он знает, что мысль о том, чтобы провести ночь без Эвена, не казалась бы и вполовину такой ужасной, если бы не пришлась на неделю их свадьбы. Ну что тут скажешь? Он чувствует себя излишне приставучим и эмоциональным на этой неделе.  
  
Когда он наконец заканчивает работу и, добравшись до дома, поворачивает ключ в замке, на часах без нескольких минут пять. Исак бросает сумку на пол у двери, снимает обувь и наслаждается тишиной примерно полчаса, пока в квартиру не заходит Эвен вместе с Микаэлем и Муттой.  
  
— Вы что, серьёзно будете болтаться здесь и мешать нам проводить время наедине, пока я не уйду из дома на ночь? — с каменным лицом интересуется Исак. Улыбка слетела с его губ, стоило ему лишь увидеть парней.  
  
— Эвен обещал приготовить фахитас, — предлагает Мутта в качестве оправдания, в то время как Эвен склоняется над диваном и целует Исака в щёку.  
  
— К тому же мы должны убедиться, что ты действительно  _уйдёшь_  вечером, — замечает Микаэль.  
  
— Всё это кажется несколько излишним, — пытается возразить Исак, но Микаэль лишь отмахивается от него.  
  
— Ты грязно играешь, Вальтерсен. Мы не можем тебе доверять.  
  
Исак обиженно фыркает и сверлит сердитым взглядом затылок Микаэля, следуя за этой троицей на кухню. — А что насчёт Эвена?  
  
— Неее, Эвен вообще врать не умеет, — ухмыляясь, говорит Мутта и усаживается на кухонную стойку. — Мы бы сразу поняли, если бы он попытался нас обмануть.  
  
— Думаю, вы удивитесь, когда узнаете, что из нас двоих Исак гораздо худший врун, чем я, — говорит Эвен, ныряя в холодильник, чтобы достать овощи для ужина.  
  
Исак подумывает начать спорить, но решает этого не делать, вместо этого снова нападая на Микаэля и Мутту. — Так что? Вы двое просто будете сидеть здесь и смотреть, как я собираю вещи, пока не уйду после ужина?  
  
Микаэль очаровательно ему улыбается и подмигивает. — Именно!  
  
*  
  
— Это нелепо, — ворчит Исак, сердито глядя на Микаэля, который сидит на кровати с той стороны, где спит  _Исак_ , и смотрит, как он собирает вещи.  
  
— За вами глаз да глаз нужен. Вы же и десяти минут не можете прожить, чтобы так или иначе не коснуться друг друга. Если бы нас тут не было, ты бы не ушёл.  
  
Исак хмурится сильнее и запихивает в рюкзак толстовку Эвена, прежде чем застегнуть молнию. — Вы можете по крайней мере исчезнуть, пока мы с Эвеном будем прощаться?  
  
— Боже, да вы будете в десяти минутах, ты не моряк, уходящий в рейс, Исак.  
  
Эвен, видимо, почувствовавший, что Исак готов изувечить его друзей, очень быстро кладёт руки ему на плечи и подталкивает к выходу из комнаты. — Так, я собираюсь попрощаться с Исаком. А вы, парни, можете начинать подбирать рейсы для нашего невероятно особенного свадебного путешествия, которое вы оплатите.  
  
Исак оглядывается и ухмыляется, глядя на Эвена, позволяя ему вытолкать себя из комнаты. Лишь когда они оказываются у входной двери, он чувствует, что его немного шатает.   
Закинув рюкзак на плечи, он поворачивается к Эвену и чуть не отказывается от пари, когда их взгляды встречаются.  
  
— Боже мой, у меня действительно такое чувство, будто я ухожу в рейс. — Исак качает головой, закрывая лицо рукой.  
  
Эвен фыркает от смеха и дёргает Исака на себя, обнимая, на что Исак с готовностью отвечает тем же. — Мы просто слишком привязаны друг к другу, — говорит он, сильнее сжимая руки вокруг Исака, словно подтверждая свои слова.  
  
— Это правда, — соглашается Исак, позволяя себе ещё немного насладиться объятьями, прежде чем отклониться назад, чтобы посмотреть Эвену в глаза. — Напишешь мне перед сном? — просит он.  
  
— Обещаю, — отвечает Эвен, быстро чмокая Исака в губы, а потом делая это снова и снова, и снова, пока быстрые поцелуи не сливаются в один бесконечный.  
  
Исак наслаждается им, позволяет себе полностью погрузиться в поцелуй, и чувствует трепет от напоминания, что после субботы будет официально иметь право делать это каждый день до конца жизни.  
  
— До завтра, — бормочет он в губы Эвену, в последний раз прикасаясь к его рту, прежде чем отступить на шаг.  
  
— Не забудь попросить Эскиля пообниматься с тобой, если будешь по мне скучать.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, показывает Эвену фак и начинается пятиться по коридору к двери.   
В последний момент он передумывает и посылает Эвену воздушный поцелуй.  
  
Эвен притворяется, будто поймал его, и криво улыбается ему в ответ. — Пока, малыш.  
  
*  
  
По правде говоря, когда Эскиль открывает дверь коллективета, на его лице расплывается самая самодовольная ухмылка, какую Исак когда-либо видел.  
  
— Привет, мой маленький друг.  
  
Исак раздражённо смотрит на него. — Ты наслаждаешься каждой минутой, не так ли?  
  
Эскиль отмахивается от него, а потом обнимает за плечи и тащит за собой в квартиру. — Я просто счастлив, что ты здесь! Тут теперь так тихо, пока мы живём здесь только с Линн.  
  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, как вам удаётся платить за четырёхкомнатную квартиру, если здесь всего два жильца, — говорит Исак, проходя за Эскилем в гостиную.  
  
— Мы теперь взрослые, Исак, — глубокомысленно изрекает тот. — У нас есть настоящая работа, позволяющая приобретать дорогие вещи… К тому же  _на самом деле_ нас не двое. Есть ещё парень, который живёт в комнате Нуры, но он работает по ночам, так что мы его никогда не видим. Он  _странный_ , малыш-гей, не говори о нём.  
  
Исак качает головой, глядя на манерные жесты Эскиля, но потом улыбается, заметив, как плотно укутанная в несколько одеял Линн высовывает голову из своей комнаты.  
  
— Линн, иди сюда! — восклицает Эскиль, как только замечает её, с энтузиазмом машет руками, приглашая её зайти. — Давайте устроим семейный просмотр, как в старые-добрые времена.  
  
— Привет, Исак, — тихо говорит Линн, неуклюже подходя к другому дивану и устраивая там настоящий лагерь из одеял.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, Линн. — Теперь Исак нечасто встречается с ней, но она каждый раз появляется, когда они с Эвеном заходят в гости, пусть даже просто сидит и смотрит с ними фильм.  
  
Понемногу Исак начинает расслабляться, ощущая, насколько всё в этой квартире ему знакомо. Долгое время она была его домом, и, хотя теперь это слово ассоциируется у него с Эвеном, коллективет всегда будет занимать особое место в его сердце. И пока Эскиль готовит попкорн и даёт поручение Исаку выбрать фильм, какой-то его части кажется, будто он никогда не уезжал отсюда.  
  
Возможно, следующие несколько ночей будут не так ужасны, как ему казалось.  
  
*  
  
Когда Исак лежит в кровати в своей старой комнате той ночью, у него уходит примерно час, прежде чем он со всей уверенностью может сказать, что не сможет заснуть в ближайшее время.  
  
Он пытается лежать на одном боку, потом поворачивается на другой, потом на спину, потом на живот, но так и не может найти удобного положения. Его глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и он даже не может притвориться, что сон вот-вот заберёт его в свои объятья. Он готов засмеяться над иронией происходящего. Он снова оказался в этой комнате, где вместо когда-то стоявшей здесь кровати Эвена теперь пусто, и у него нет ни малейшей надежды на то, чтобы поспать.  
  
Снова взглянув на часы, он думает, стоит ли рисковать и проверять, спит уже Эвен или нет, когда у него в руке начинает вибрировать телефон.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Привет, малыш, — раздаётся в трубке сонный голос Эвена.  
  
— Ты тоже не можешь заснуть? — предполагает Исак, поворачиваясь на бок и сильнее прижимая телефон к уху.  
  
— Неа, — бормочет Эвен. — Похоже, парни были правы.  
  
— Когда мы в последний раз спали в разных кроватях? — вслух размышляет Исак.   
Разумеется, они иногда встречаются с друзьями по отдельности, но за прошедшие годы их компании практически слились в одну, и обычно они проводят время вместе. Но даже если нет, Исак не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз предпочитал остаться ночевать у Юнаса, вместо того чтобы пойти домой, где его ждал Эвен.  
  
— Кажется, когда я ездил на ту тусовку с ребятами из моей группы по киноискусству на четвёртом курсе, — спустя мгновение говорит Эвен, и Исак чувствует, как непроизвольно морщится.  
  
Он слишком хорошо помнит ту неделю.  
  
В особенности то, что спал всего по несколько часов за ночь, и в результате они с Эвеном не вылезали из кровати все выходные, когда он наконец вернулся домой.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что у меня будут мешки под глазами на наших свадебных фотографиях, — стонет Исак, вспоминая, как жалко выглядел, когда Эвен наконец вернулся из той поездки. Он сомневается, что эта неделя будет чем-то отличаться.  
  
В трубке раздаётся тихий смех Эвена, и Исак так скучает по нему. Он хочет протянуть руку и обнять его, ему плевать, что они виделись всего несколько часов назад.  
  
— Ты будешь очень красивым, — говорит ему Эвен. — Почему бы нам не вздремнуть завтра, когда ты придёшь домой, чтобы убедиться, что ты достаточно отдохнёшь?  
  
— Окей, — шепчет Исак, закусывая щёку, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.  
  
Они говорят ещё немного, в основном обсуждая предстоящие дни и то, что им необходимо успеть сделать до субботы, и если Исак закроет глаза, то может притвориться, что Эвен лежит сейчас рядом с ним. В какой-то момент паузы между их репликами становятся длиннее, и Исак чувствует тяжесть в теле, говорящую о том, что сон понемногу окутывает его. Честно говоря, он на это и не рассчитывал сегодня.  
  
— Эвен? — говорит он спустя мгновение, играя с завязкой своей толстовки, а точнее толстовки Эвена.  
  
— Что, малыш?  
  
— Ты повисишь на линии, пока я не засну?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Исак позволяет глазам закрыться и крепче сжимает одеяло на груди. — Спасибо.  
  
Последнее, что слышит Исак, прежде чем заснуть, — это приглушённое «люблю тебя» на другом конце линии.


	2. День 2

**Вторник**  
  
Раскисшие хлопья, которыми завтракает Исак во вторник утром, — максимально точная метафора для его настроения, которую он когда-либо придумывал. Он чувствует себя вялым и раздражительным без Эвена, который обычно будит его чашкой кофе и поцелуем.  
  
Когда Эскиль вваливается на кухню со слишком громким «Доброе утро, малыш-гей!», Исак бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю… Ты скучаешь по Эвену, Юнас злой, потому что предложил это пари, и ты сейчас пытаешься понять, что перевесит — твоя гордость или жажда обнимашек, — пренебрежительно говорит Эскиль, наливая себе кофе. — Как ты спал прошлой ночью?  
  
— Я не спал, — хмурится Исак. Он спал несколько часов, но в остальное время беспокойно ворочался, даже после того как звук голоса Эвена помог ему задремать. Правда стоит признать, что сообщение с пожеланием доброго утра, которое он получил от Эвена, когда проснулся, было очень милым.  
  
Эскиль фыркает, усаживаясь напротив него за стол. — Во сколько ты сегодня заканчиваешь?  
  
— Занятия заканчиваются в час дня, — отвечает Исак, допивая остатки кофе. — Я сегодня не пойду в лабораторию. Мы с Эвеном встречаемся с флористом.  
  
— С флористом, — торжественно произносит Эскиль с хитрой ухмылкой на губах, поднося кружку ко рту. — Ну надо же, всё по-взрослому.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза и откидывается на спинку стула. — Заткнись. Нам просто нужно посмотреть на композиции из цветов для приёма и подтвердить время доставки. — Хотя он и пытается цепляться за своё плохое настроение, Исак не может не чувствовать лёгкий трепет в груди от понимания того, что на самом деле происходит на этой неделе.  
  
С каждой минутой их свадьба становится всё ближе. С каждой минутой приближается момент, когда он сможет назвать Эвена своим мужем.  
  
Исак чувствует, как уголки его губ ползут вверх, и быстро опускает голову. Боже, он не может дождаться, когда уже увидит Эвена.  
  
Обиженный вздох Эскиля выдёргивает его из собственных мыслей, и Исак поднимает голову и замечает многозначительный взгляд Эскиля. — Как это возможно, что ты  _до сих пор_  выглядишь как подросток, который впервые влюбился?  
  
Исак пожимает плечами, застенчиво и робко, чувствуя, как улыбка невольно расплывается по лицу. — Мне просто очень нравится быть с ним.  
  
Эскиль издаёт резкий звук и драматично хватается за сердце. — Прекрати! Ты слишком милый. Ты не должен быть таким милым, Исак. Ты должен быть ворчливым маленьким гремлином, с которым я познакомился восемь лет назад.  
  
Исак снова закатывает глаза, но на этот раз с нежностью.  
  
— Знаешь, — говорит Эскиль, внезапно прекращая дурачиться и накрывая запястье Исака рукой. — Забудем о глупом пари. Я просто хочу сказать, что очень счастлив за тебя, Исак. Ты это заслужил.  
  
Исаку трудно справиться с комом, подкатившим к горлу, когда он встречается с полным искренности взглядом Эскиля. Он кивает, быстро и благодарно, а потом с шумом выдыхает, замечая улыбку Эскиля, словно он понимает, что сейчас чувствует Исак. На самом деле так было всегда.  
  
— Я приму душ перед уходом, — говорит Исак и с шумом отодвигает стул, чтобы поставить пустую миску в раковину.  
  
— Хорошо, Исак, — тихо говорит Эскиль.  
  
И если Исак стирает случайную слезу по пути в ванную, что ж, рядом нет никого, кто бы это заметил.  
  
*  
  
Нет ничего удивительного в том, что утро тянется бесконечно медленно, и, когда заканчивается последняя лекция, Исак даже не думает отправляться на ланч в университетскую столовую. Вместо этого он торопится к трамвайной остановке, чтобы поехать домой. Несколько минут назад Эвен прислал ему сообщение, что уже едет туда.  
  
И он не должен так сильно предвкушать их встречу после всего лишь восемнадцати часов врозь.  
  
Но Исак уже давно оставил попытки понять, почему присутствие Эвена переполняет его — светом, любовью, всем. Это противоречит всем законам физики, но Исак смирился с подобным положением вещей. Просто жизнь становится чуточку ярче, когда он делит её с Эвеном.  
  
Исак в нетерпении всю дорогу и чуть ли не бегом преодолевает лестницу, добравшись до дома. Он физически ощущает, как предвкушение встречи заполняет его изнутри теперь, когда он знает, что Эвен невероятно близко.  
  
Когда он открывает дверь, то слышит голоса, доносящиеся из гостиной. Исак не тратит времени на то, чтобы определить, кому они принадлежат, быстро разуваясь и решительно направляясь в комнату. Краем глаза он замечает сидящих в кресле и на диване Юнаса и Махди, но его взгляд прикован исключительно к Эвену, который устроился на другом конце дивана и расплывается в улыбке, увидев направляющегося к нему Исака.  
  
Дойдя до дивана, Исак не останавливается и решительно усаживается на колени к Эвену, изо всех сил обнимая его. Эвен обнимает его в ответ так, словно никогда в жизни не захочет его отпустить, цепляется пальцами за его толстовку, и Исак чувствует, как они оба с облегчением выдыхают.  
  
Он чувствует, как они возвращаются друг к другу.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — бормочет Эвен достаточно тихо, чтобы только Исак мог его слышать, потом осторожно целует в шею и притягивает ближе.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — шепчет Исак, уткнувшись Эвену в плечо, крепко зажмурившись и втягивая в себя его запах.  
  
Запах уюта и дома, и всего, что у Исака ассоциируется с любовью.  
  
В квартире воцаряется тишина, а потом…  
  
— Вы двое такие драматичные, — говорит Юнас, и в его голосе столько раздражения, что Исак даже не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать его обречённость.  
  
— Прошло всего-то восемнадцать часов, — бесстрастно констатирует Махди. — Боже, неудивительно, что вы все выходные не выходили из дома, когда Эвен пару лет назад отправился в ту поездку.  
  
— Магнус тогда хотел вызывать полицию, — фыркает Юнас. — Он думал, что случилось что-то ужасное, когда вы оба не подходили к телефону.  
  
— И не открывали дверь, — хмыкает Махди.  
  
— Мы женимся на этой неделе, мы особенно влюблены, — ворчит Исак, по-прежнему уткнувшись лицом в плечо Эвена. — Отъебитесь.  
  
Эвен дрожит под ним, словно пытается сдержать рвущийся наружу смех, и Исак отклоняется немного, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Я что, не прав? — спрашивает он, поднимая брови.  
  
Эвен качает головой, ослепительно улыбаясь. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
  
И это… Вау, окей. Исак и правда думал, что после пяти лет вместе у него перестанет сосать под ложечкой каждый раз, когда Эвен говорит, что любит его. Но очевидно, это не так.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет Исак, чувствуя сладкое головокружение, и притягивает Эвена ближе для ещё одного нежного поцелуя.  
  
— Да, всё понятно, вы влюблены, и это прекрасно. Мы все мечтаем найти любовь, подобную вашей, можно нам уже наконец перейти к ланчу? — сухо интересуется Махди.  
  
Исак тихо хихикает и неохотно отпускает Эвена, оборачивается к Махди, и в его   
красноречивом взгляде явно читается:  _«Ну что, теперь ты счастлив?»_  
  
—  _Да_ , теперь мы можем перейти к ланчу, — смиренно вздыхает он и оглядывается на Эвена. — Во сколько мы встречаемся с флористом?  
  
— Хм, по-моему, в 15-00, — отвечает Эвен, гладя Исака по бокам, а потом слегка подталкивает, чтобы тот подвинулся и позволил Эвену встать. Исак подчиняется, немного расстроившись — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Эвен не протягивает ему руку.   
— Поможешь мне накрыть на стол?  
  
Исак берёт его за руку, вопросительно изогнув брови, и позволяет Эвену увести себя из комнаты.  
  
— Мы знаем, что это значит, что вы будете десять минут целоваться на кухне! — кричит им вслед Юнас.  
  
Исак игнорирует его.  
  
*  
  
За все прожитые годы жизни Исак никогда бы не подумал, что он может расчувствоваться из-за  _цветов_ , но, когда Мария показывает им окончательный вариант композиции, которые расставят в центре столов во время банкета, он ничего не может поделать с трепетом внутри.  
  
Уверенная тёплая рука Эвена, лежащая у Исака на пояснице, — единственное, что напоминает ему о том, что нужно улыбнуться и поблагодарить Марию.  
  
— Очень красиво, — говорит Эвен, стоя рядом с ним и осторожно проводя кончиками пальцев свободной руки по лепесткам. — Опять забыл, как они называются?  
  
— Это ранункулюсы, — отвечает Мария.  
  
— Точно, те, что означают «я ослеплён твоим очарованием», верно? — широко улыбаясь, спрашивает Эвен.  
  
Мария смеётся, в то время как Исак не может сдержать удивлённого вздоха. Он сильнее прижимается к Эвену.  
  
— Да, именно такое определение даётся в викторианском языке цветов, — радостно соглашается она, прежде чем показать на другие цветы в композиции. — А вот это пионы…  
  
— Означающие застенчивость, — тихо произносит Эвен, наклоняясь и целуя Исака в щёку с восторженной улыбкой. Эвен особенно настаивал на включении пионов в композицию, когда узнал об их значении, заявив, что им нужен символ того, как часто Исак испытывал робость рядом с ним, что стало неотъемлемой частью их отношений.  
  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, Исак мгновенно краснеет до корней волос и бормочет, что пионы симпатичные, пока Эвену не удаётся развеять его смущение и заставить улыбнуться с помощью поцелуев.  
  
— А это гвоздики, — заканчивает Мария, показывая на красные цветы.  
  
Их выбрал Исак. С одной стороны, это был практичный выбор — дешевле, чем розы, но внешне похожи, — но в основном ему просто очень понравилось их значение. Любовь, гордость, восхищение… Всё, с чем ассоциируется у него Эвен и их отношения, всё, что станет частью их брака. Он не стал объяснять тогда свой выбор, но ему кажется, что Эвен и так всё понял.  
  
— Так вы оба довольны? — уточняет Мария и улыбается, когда они воодушевлённо кивают в ответ. — Прекрасно. Значит нам понадобится восемь композиций для столов, верно?  
  
— Да, — говорит Эвен. Они старались не устраивать большую свадьбу, но в результате в списке гостей всё равно оказалось около восьмидесяти гостей. Эвен стал паниковать из-за бюджета, но Исак просто пожал плечами и заявил, что они собираются пожениться всего раз в жизни, так что почему бы не разделить этот день со всеми, кто им дорог.  
  
Ну и отец Исака пообещал помочь им с расходами.  
  
— Прекрасно, тогда давайте я вам покажу композиции, которые мы подготовили для церемонии, и после этого я больше не буду вас задерживать, — говорит Мария, ведя их дальше. — У вас, должно быть, сумасшедшая неделя.  
  
Исак позволяет Эвену подвести его к столику. Он в пол-уха слушает Марию, гораздо больше его интересует то, как Эвен осматривается столы с цветами вокруг них. Спустя какое-то время он, кажется, находит то, что искал, срывая один из цветков. Он с тёплой улыбкой поворачивается к Исаку и осторожно вставляет цветок ему за ухо, мягко проводя пальцем по щеке, прежде чем опустить руку.  
  
Исак поражённо смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на рот Эвена. Ему всегда хочется его целовать, но в подобные моменты желание становится особенно острым.  
  
Лишь когда Мария недвусмысленно откашливается, привлекая их внимание, Исак вспоминает, где они находятся, и выскальзывает из объятий Эвена.  
  
Они поворачиваются к ней со смущёнными лицами, и она какое-то мгновение молча смотрит на них, прежде чем усмехнуться. — Вы в курсе, что по вам однозначно можно сказать, что вы женитесь на этой неделе?  
  
Исак смеётся, уронив голову на плечо Эвена, чтобы скрыть смущение.  
  
— Мы не будем отвлекаться, обещаю, — улыбается Эвен, сильнее обнимая Исака за талию.  
  
Исак не убирает цветок из волос до конца дня.  
  
*  
  
Чуть позже они лежат на диване, Исак уютно устроил голову на груди Эвена, а тот гладит его по спине. По ТВ идёт какой-то фильм, но Исак понятия не имеет какой. Он уже полчаса находится на тёплой грани между сном и бодрствованием, ощущая тяжесть во всём теле и бегущие по коже мурашки от прикосновений Эвена.  
  
Он знает, что ему скоро нужно уходить к Эскилю, но сейчас он хочет наслаждаться тем, что есть.  
  
— Во сколько тебе нужно уходить? — тихо спрашивает Эвен, чтобы не нарушить царящее умиротворение.  
  
Исак вздыхает и, щурясь, смотрит на часы на стене. — У меня есть ещё примерно полчаса.  
Уходить каждый день в девять вечера уже надоедает.  
  
По правде говоря, Исаку прекрасно удавалось не думать об этом, но теперь, когда необходимость ухода маячит так близко, он чувствует, как внутри снова растёт желание отказаться от дурацкого пари.  
  
Если рассуждать логически, то он знает, что это глупо. И он  _знает_  — спасибо всем за напоминание — что они оказались втянутыми в эту ерунду из-за него. Но что же делать, все давно в курсе, что он слишком упрямый, порой во вред себе, и позволяет духу соперничества победить голос разума. К тому же перспектива уехать куда-нибудь в медовый месяц была очень заманчивой, ясно?  
  
Но сейчас… Сейчас он, наверное, сделал бы всё, лишь бы не покидать объятий Эвена.  
  
— Интересно, что бы мы могли сделать за полчаса, — бормочет Эвен, многозначительно изгибая брови, когда Исак поднимает голову с его груди и смотрит на него сверху-вниз.  
  
— Мы совершенно точно не успеем сделать это и привести себя в порядок за полчаса, — говорит Исак.  
  
— Давай поспорим? — ухмыляется Эвен, и Исак презрительно фыркает, снова роняя голову ему на грудь.  
  
— Больше никаких споров! — умоляет он, и Эвен смеётся.  
  
— Ладно, — кивает он, касаясь подбородка Исака и заставляя снова поднять голову.   
— Просто поцелуй меня.  
  
Это Исак сделать может.  
  
Он наклоняется к Эвену, касаясь губами губ с лёгкостью, выработанной часами тренировок за прошедшие годы, и улыбается, слыша довольный стон. Исак немного удивлён, что всё это время они продолжают целоваться так же, как и в самом начале.  
  
Он по-прежнему чувствует такое же радостное возбуждение, как и в первый раз, то щекочущее осознание — «он целует меня» — до сих пор с ним. А ещё Исак думает, что их поцелуи, как, впрочем, и отношения в целом, особенные из-за того, что в них с самого начала присутствовала необъяснимая близость.  
  
С самого первого поцелуя Исак чувствовал себя комфортно. Он был уверен, что это Эвен, и что это они, и что это что-то, что должно было случиться и чего они не могли избежать.  
Исак чувствовал, что знал вкус губ Эвена ещё до того, как поцеловал его.  
  
Так что сейчас всё очень просто, как и всегда. Нужно лишь наклониться и поцеловать Эвена, и целовать до тех пор, пока их дыхание не участится, а губы не онемеют. В какой-то момент Исаку всё же приходится разорвать поцелуй, чтобы втянуть воздух в лёгкие, и он прижимается лбом ко лбу Эвена, косясь на часы.  
  
Двадцать минут.  
  
Он снова переводит взгляд на Эвена. — Не хочешь проверить свою выносливость?  
  
Эвен широко улыбается, отчего его глаза превращаются в щёлочки. — Испытай меня.  
  
Исак лучезарно улыбается в ответ, скользя губами по шее Эвена и опуская руки к поясу его штанов.  
  
Ему удаётся уйти из квартиры в 21:02.  
  
*  
  
Этой ночью, как и накануне, Исак лежит в своей старой комнате и смотрит в тёмный потолок. Он надеялся, что сегодня заснуть будет немного легче, но теперь совершенно уверен, что его тело готово погружаться в сон, лишь когда рядом Эвен.  
  
Только при этом условии.  
  
Тяжело вздыхая, он тянется к телефону и смотрит на время.  
  
Час ночи.  
  
Он ворочается уже почти три часа и до сих пор не чувствует себя достаточно уставшим.   
Решив, что ему будет лишь  _немного_  стыдно, если он разбудит Эвена, Исак набирает его номер и прижимает телефон к уху.  
  
— Не спится, малыш? — спрашивает Эвен, отвечая на звонок, и даже от звука его голоса Исак немного расслабляется.  
  
— Спать без тебя ужасно, мне это совсем не нравится, — без предисловий заявляет он.  
  
Эвен смеётся на том конце линии. — Помнишь, как в самом начале ты чуть ли не подсознательные сообщения посылал, чтобы дать мне знать, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя обнимал, потому что тебе было страшно признаться в этом вслух? Ты стал гораздо более прямолинейным.  
  
Исак фыркает, закатывая глаза, и старается не обращать внимания на то, как уголки губ поднимаются вверх. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, что ты мне нравишься.  
  
— Хм. Платонические друзья с привилегиями, я помню.  
  
Исак качает головой. Это по-прежнему самая смехотворная вещь, которую когда-либо говорил Эвен. — Ну, неважно. Прошло пять лет. Я достаточно смел, чтобы признать, что ненавижу лежать в постели, где нет тебя.  
  
Эвен молчит какое-то мгновение, потом бормочет:  
— Я тоже.  
  
В его голосе больше нет дразнящих ноток.  
  
Исак смотрит на пустое место рядом с собой, кусает губу, обдумывая что-то. — Знаешь, — медленно говорит он. — Ты мог бы тайком сюда пробраться.  
  
— Исак, но это обман. — И Исак полагает, что тон Эвена должен быть укоризненным, но на самом деле он звучит так, словно хочет, чтобы его поуговаривали.  
  
— Ну им необязательно об этом знать, — быстро шепчет Исак, отворачиваясь от двери на случай хоть малейшей вероятности, что Эскиль или Линн не спят и могут его услышать.   
— Мы поставим будильник, и ты сможешь уйти утром до того, как все проснутся.  
  
— Исак…  
  
— Это только сегодня, — продолжает убеждать его Исак. — Будем считать, что мы проиграли одну ночь, так что одному из парней не придётся скидываться на наш медовый месяц. Мне кажется, это справедливо.  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя нелепо, — говорит Эвен со смешком, признавая поражение.  
  
— Это значит, что ты придёшь?  
  
Повисает тишина, а потом…  
  
— Конечно. Я напишу тебе, когда буду внизу.  
  
Исак сдерживает желание победно вскинуть руки и довольствуется ослепительной улыбкой.   
— Подходи к чёрному входу. Он ближе к моей комнате, и нам не придётся проходить через гостиную.  
  
Эвен говорит, что они скоро увидятся, прежде чем повесить трубку, и Исак чувствует, как нетерпеливое предвкушение щекочет его кожу.  
  
Сегодня ночью он сможет нормально спать.  
  
*  
  
Исак открывает дверь в квартиру максимально тихо и морщится, когда замок громко щёлкает в тишине коридора. Эвен проскальзывает в приоткрытую дверь и, осторожно закрыв её за собой, с широкой улыбкой поворачивается к Исаку. Эвен выглядит так уютно в бесконечных слоях толстовок и пижамных штанах, заправленных в ботинки.  
  
Исак прикладывает палец к губам, сигнализируя, чтобы Эвен постарался не шуметь, потом берёт его за руку, и они на цыпочках идут по коридору в его комнату. Когда они оказываются в безопасности спальни Исака и закрывают за собой дверь, Эвен обнимает его со спины, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо и целуя нежную кожу за ухом.  
  
— Я соскучился, — бормочет он.  
  
— Прошло всего четыре с половиной часа, — говорит Исак, словно это не он настаивал на том, чтобы Эвен пришёл.  
  
— Всё равно соскучился.  
  
Исак позволяет улыбке медленно расползтись по лицу, и сам расслабляется в руках Эвена, на заплетающихся ногах двигаясь к кровати. Эвен снимает ботинки и кладёт куртку и толстовки на стул, потом откидывает одеяло. И когда они вместе забираются в кровать, Исак ничего не может поделать со странным чувством внутри. Кажется, будто сейчас замкнулся круг, когда спустя пять лет и за несколько дней до их свадьбы они оказались вместе там, где всё началось.  
  
— Большая ложка или маленькая? — спрашивает Эвен, поставив будильник.  
  
— Маленькая, — решает Исак, перекатываясь на бок и довольно вздыхая, когда Эвен прижимается грудью к его спине, обхватывая его руками и ногами.  
  
— Ты думаешь о том, как мы делали это в первый раз? — спрашивает Эвен спустя мгновение, потому что за эти годы довёл до совершенства свою способность читать мысли Исака и очень редко не знает, о чём он думает.  
  
— Угу, — мычит Исак, закрывая глаза и чувствуя охватывающее всё его тело спокойствие.  
— В конце концов именно твои навыки обнимашек стали решающим аргументом.  
  
— Неудивительно, — говорит Эвен. — С моими обнимашками мало кто сравнится.  
  
Исак фыркает, скользя кончиками пальцев по руке Эвена, лежащей у него на животе.   
— Думаю, у тебя ещё и лицо ничего такое.  
  
Эвен смеётся, уткнувшись ему в шею, потом целует. — Ты тоже неплохо обнимаешься.  
  
— Ты это серьёзно? Да я…  
  
— Мастер обнимашек, — усмехаясь, перебивает его Эвен. — Я знаю.  
  
Исак фыркает, но ему трудно бороться с улыбкой, которая хочет расползтись по его лицу.   
— Нам нужно поспать, пока тебе не пришлось уйти.  
  
— Думаешь, мы успеем завтра подремать между встречей с кейтеринговой компанией и ланчем с нашими мамами?  
  
— Хм, может, мы сможем на несколько минут проникнуть в наш номер для молодожёнов, когда будем утром в отеле, — предлагает Исак, широко зевая.  
  
— Ладно, спящая красавица, — говорит Эвен, теснее обнимая Исака. — Давай поговорим утром. А теперь спать.  
  
— Доброй ночи, малыш, — бормочет Исак, чувствуя тяжесть в веках, которой не ощущал с ночи воскресенья.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — шепчет Эвен, целуя его в плечо, а потом роняет голову на подушку рядом с Исаком.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Исак засыпает через несколько минут.


	3. День 3

**Среда**  
  
Исак просыпается утром от раздражающего звука будильника Эвена. — Малыш, выключи его, — жалуется он хриплым от сна голосом, намеренно не открывая глаза, чтобы уцепиться за остатки сна. Почему Эвен всегда ставит будильник на пятнадцать минут раньше, чем Исак? Разве он не знает, что последние пятнадцать минут сна самые важные?  
  
— Исак, мне нужно идти, — тихо бормочет Эвен, и Исак хмурится. Эвен обычно никогда не сообщает ему, что ему нужно вставать; будильник прекрасно справляется с этой задачей.  
  
Исак трёт глаза рукой и зевает, а потом резко замирает, внезапно вспоминая, где они.  
  
Блин, они у Эскиля.  
  
Эвен тайком пришёл сюда прошлой ночью…  
  
Чёрт, сколько времени?  
  
Исак перекатывается на спину, заставляя себя открыть глаза, и смотрит на Эвена. Он не может разглядеть его лицо в темноте, но чувствует себя увереннее, когда Эвен скользит рукой по его плечу.  
  
— Семь утра, — отвечает Эвен на незаданный вопрос.  
  
Ох. Прошло всего пять часов. Но Исак думает, что пять часов крепкого сна лучше, чем восемь часов, которые ты проводишь, ворочаясь с боку на бок.  
  
— Я не хотел рисковать столкнуться с Эскилем или Линн.  
  
Исак фыркает, прижимаясь к Эвену и цепляясь за его футболку. — Ты можешь подождать ещё десять минут? — глухо спрашивает он, уткнувшись в место, где шея Эвена переходит в плечо.  
  
Эвен вздыхает, теснее обнимая Исака и целуя его плечо. — Ты можешь прийти домой через два часа. Я не хочу, чтобы нас поймали.  
  
Исак вздыхает, признавая поражение, и неохотно откатывается от Эвена. Но не настолько далеко, чтобы Эвен не навис над ним, нежно касаясь носом носа Исака. — Тебя будет ждать завтрак, — обещает он, прижимаясь к его губам раз, другой, третий, потом садится.  
  
Исак смотрит, как Эвен натягивает на себя одежду, чувствует, как сердце сжимается в груди, когда тот оборачивается к нему, стоя у двери с ботинками в руках, и посылает воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем выскользнуть в коридор.  
  
Он выдыхает, когда дверь закрывается, и смотрит на тёмный потолок.  
  
Ещё три дня.  
  
*  
  
Как и обещал Эвен, дома Исака ждёт завтрак, но им не удаётся насладиться едой слишком долго, потому что нужно отправляться в отель на встречу с организаторами банкета.  
  
Сразу после помолвки они пообещали друг другу, что их свадьба будет скромной. Как бы Эвен ни любил широкие романтические жесты, они оба согласились, что хотят, чтобы их свадьба стала событием, которое они отметят с самыми близкими и любимыми людьми.  
  
Правда Исак не думал, что и в этом случае у них будет столько дел.  
  
После того как они провели час, выбирая меню для субботнего банкета и подтверждая количество гостей, им пришлось отправиться в кондитерскую, чтобы убедиться, что всё готово и торт доставят в отель в субботу утром. За это они получили несколько бесплатных кусков торта, так что Исак особо не жалуется.  
  
Закончив со всеми встречами, они направляются на ланч со своими матерями, и всё, что осталось в их списке дел, — последняя примерка костюмов. После этого они смогут расслабиться и просто ждать того момента, когда наконец произнесут: «Да».  
  
Когда они заходят в ресторан, их мамы уже там, и Исак замедляет шаги на мгновение, чтобы понаблюдать, как они болтают. У него сжимается сердце, когда он видит, как отлично они ладят.  
  
Его маме стало намного лучше за последние несколько лет. Конечно, у неё по-прежнему бывают плохие дни, но она вернулась к нормальной жизни. Теперь она встречается со своими друзьями, она работает неполный день, у неё уже много месяцев не было эпизодов, и Исак потрясён её силой духа.  
  
Также он втайне полагает, что Лив — лучшая подруга, о которой только могла мечтать его мама. Опыт, который она приобрела, помогая Эвену с его биполярным расстройством, сделал её терпеливой и понимающей, тем самым человеком, поддержку которого заслуживает Марианна. Исак до сих пор помнит тот день, когда мама взволнованно сообщила ему, что Лив впервые пригласила её на ланч. У него появилось ощущение, что это начало чего-то очень важного.  
  
Тот факт, что они обе обожают сплетничать о своих сыновьях, кажется чем-то незначительным, с этим можно смириться.  
  
— Привет, мам, — говорит Исак, когда они подходят к столику, быстро отпуская руку Эвена, чтобы дать ему возможность поцеловать мать в щёку.  
  
— Здравствуй, дорогой, — отвечает она с доброй улыбкой и треплет его по щеке.  
  
После того как они с Эвеном поздоровались с будущими свекровями/тёщами и обменялись любезностями, они усаживаются за столик и берут меню. Официант приносит им новый графин с водой.  
  
— Ну что, как вы держитесь? — спрашивает Лив, приподнимая брови в той же манере, что часто использует её сын. — Планирование свадьбы уже совсем достало?  
  
Эвен, сидящий рядом с Исаком, фыркает от смеха. — Мы держимся из последних сил.  
  
— Нам осталось завтра сходить на финальную примерку костюмов, и всё, — добавляет Исак. По крайней мере он на это надеется. Потому что они наверняка что-то забыли. Боже, почему они просто не наняли организатора свадеб?  
  
— Поверить не могу, что свадьба уже так скоро, — возбуждённо восклицает его мама, гладя Исака по плечу. — У меня такое ощущение, будто ты только вчера позвонил и сообщил, что вы помолвлены.  
  
Исак помнит этот телефонный звонок. Было пролито немало слёз.  
  
— Думаю, мы оба готовы к тому, чтобы суббота наконец наступила, — говорит Эвен, накрывая ладонью руку Исака и тепло ему улыбаясь.  
  
Исак отвечает на улыбку и пытается не покраснеть, когда понимает, что их матери бросают на них многозначительные взгляды.  
  
— Ну теперь уже недолго ждать, — говорит Лив, и в её глазах играют озорные искорки, когда она таинственно усмехается. — Уже совсем скоро вы будете называть друг друга мужьями.  
  
Исак кивает, опуская голову и внимательно изучая меню, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
  
 _Муж._  
  
Ему правда очень-очень нравится, как это звучит.  
  
Во время ланча разговаривают в основном их матери, но Исак не возражает, не тогда, когда видит, как они рады. К тому же Эвен сидит рядом с ним, держит его за руку и гладит пальцем кольцо, которое подарил Исаку на помолвку.  
  
Вот правда, чего ещё может желать Исак, что может быть лучше того удовлетворения, что он чувствует сейчас?  
  
*  
  
Вообще-то Исак намеревается хорошо себя вести этой ночью.  
  
Он решает, что достаточно того, что они нарушили правила накануне, и действительно планирует спать один.  
  
Он не виноват, что Эвен решает позвонить ему.  
  
— Я тут подумал, — говорит Эвен, стоит Исаку снять трубку. — Условия пари говорят о том, что я не могу спать у Эскиля, ты не можешь спать дома, и мы не можем спать в одной кровати. Но в правилах ничего не сказано о том, что мы не можем провести ночь вместе в другом месте.  
  
— Эвен, я тебя люблю, но я не буду спать в твоей машине.  
  
Эвен смеётся на другом конце линии, и Исак легко может представить наигранное возмущение на его лице. — Я не об этом.  
  
— А о чём? — спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Что скажешь о полуночном приключении?  
  
Исак садится, чувствуя, как губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке. — Что ты придумал?  
  
— Я за тобой заеду через пятнадцать минут.  
  
— Ладно, — шепчет Исак, быстро прощаясь и вылезая из кровати, чтобы найти куртку.  
  
Исак проводит следующие пятнадцать минут, утепляясь и прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам, сигнализирующим о том, что Эскиль или Линн не спят. Когда он получает сообщение, что Эвен внизу, он проверяет, свободен ли путь и выскальзывает через чёрный ход так тихо, как это возможно.  
  
За пять лет вид Эвена, опирающегося на машину у коллективета, наверное, не должен заставлять сердце Исака трепетать так сильно, но он ничего не может поделать с собой и даже немного спотыкается, заметив его. Останавливается всего на секунду. Просто чтобы осмотреть Эвена с головы до ног и насладиться пониманием, как ему чертовски повезло иметь возможность называть этого человека любовью своей жизни.  
  
Эвен широко улыбается ему, засунув руки в карманы куртки. — Ну и чего ты ждёшь? — игриво интересуется он.  
  
Этого достаточно, чтобы Исак бросился вперёд и прижался губами к губам Эвена. Эвен отвечает на поцелуй, скользит губами по щеке Исака и его лбу.  
  
— Так куда мы едем? — спрашивает Исак, хотя, если честно, он был бы счастлив просто стоять в кольце рук Эвена, прижимаясь к нему весь остаток ночи.  
  
— На ужин для гурманов. — И Эвен выглядит так очаровательно, что Исак практически верит ему.  
  
На самом деле он ещё более очарован, когда выясняется, что их «ужин для гурманов» состоится в Bislett Kebab. Когда они забирают еду, Эвен ведёт его обратно к машине и отказывается говорить, куда они направляются. Исак примерно через пять минут понимает, что они едут к Экебергу, но решает позволить Эвену сохранять интригу как можно дольше.  
  
Да и он не может отрицать, что сидеть на скамейке, тесно прижавшись к Эвену, с кебабом в руках, и смотреть на снег под ногами и на залитый огнями, похожий на рождественскую ёлку Осло, неплохой способ проводить ночь.  
  
— Это была отличная идея, — говорит Исак, пихая Эвена плечом и мягко улыбаясь.  
  
Эвен широко улыбается ему в ответ и тоже толкает его в плечо, будто они подростки на первом свидании, а не люди, отношения которых длятся уже пять лет и которые собираются пожениться через два с половиной дня.  
  
— Ну и из какого фильма ты украл эту идею? — спрашивает Исак, потому что девяносто процентов романтических поступков Эвена позаимствованы из фильмов, пусть он и пытается притвориться, что это не так.  
  
— Из нашего, — тихо отвечает Эвен, снова поднимая на него глаза, и в них столько любви, что Исаку на мгновение хочется отвести взгляд.  
  
Он пододвигается ближе и кладёт голову на плечо Эвена, откладывая кебаб в сторону. Эвен обнимает его рукой за плечи, и пусть на улице мороз, но Исаку никогда не было так тепло, как сейчас.  
  
— Ты такой подлиза, — бормочет Исак, стараясь сдержать улыбку, в то время как плечи Эвена дрожат от смеха.  
  
— А ты очень милый, — отвечает Эвен, беря Исака за руку и поднося к губам, целуя костяшки.  
  
Они оба замолкают, и Исак чувствует то же умиротворения, что всегда охватывает его рядом с Эвеном. Теперь этого уже невозможно избежать, чувствовать это так же естественно, как дышать. Но это заставляет Исака снова вспомнить о том, что волнует его последние несколько дней.  
  
— Ты думаешь, мы действительно созависимы? — неуверенно спрашивает он. Он думал об этом уже какое-то время, пытаясь определить, насколько это нормально, что ему так трудно засыпать без Эвена.  
  
Эвен не отвечает сразу же, но, когда делает это, в его голосе нет ни доли сомнения.   
— Нет, — говорит он. — Исак, сколько времени мы ежедневно проводим врозь?  
  
Исак задумывается на мгновение. Обычно их расписание совпадает, но иногда одному из них приходится раньше вставать или позже возвращаться, в зависимости от занятости.   
— Большую часть дня, я полагаю.  
  
— И тебя это беспокоит? Ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по мне так сильно, что не можешь сконцентрироваться на лекциях или работе?  
  
— Ну, иногда случается, что мы с тобой много переписываемся…  
  
Эвен перебивает его, разражаясь смехом, он сжимает плечо Исака. — Окей, но в общем и целом. Мы можем функционировать друг без друга в течение дня?  
  
— Да, — кивает Исак.  
  
— Малыш, мы спим в одной кровати пять лет. То, что нам трудно проводить ночи порознь, — это не созависимость, это близость. Это, как знаешь, когда ты был ребёнком и оставался ночевать в доме друга, но никогда не мог нормально спать, потому что это не твоя кровать?  
  
Исак вспоминает ночи, проведённые у Юнаса, когда он лежал, не в состоянии заснуть, испытывая раздражение и восхищение тем, как мгновенно проваливался в сон его друг, в то время как глаза Исака отказывались закрываться. Он снова кивает: — Да.  
  
— Ну это то же самое. Мы привыкли чувствовать дополнительное тепло в кровати, привыкли чувствовать чей-то вес рядом, привыкли иметь возможность кого-то обнимать.   
Если бы я уехал на съёмки фильма на пару месяцев, это был бы отстой, так? Но через неделю или две мы бы адаптировались и придумали способ спать в одиночестве. — Эвен шевелится, теснее обнимая Исака, и Исак слышит улыбку в его голосе, когда он снова начинает говорить. — Так что да, мы имеем право испытывать проблемы с тем, что спим не вместе на этой неделе, и это не значит, что с нами что-то не так.  
  
Исак закусывает щёку изнутри и старается подавить улыбку, которую Эвену всегда удаётся вызвать. Что бы ни случилось. — Ладно.  
  
— К тому же, как ты и сказал, это неделя нашей свадьбы, — продолжает Эвен. — Мы особенно сильно влюблены.  
  
Исак сдаётся и выпускает наружу смех, клокотавший внутри, прижимается к теплу Эвена чуть сильнее. — Это правда. Я учёный, я всегда говорю разумные вещи.  
  
Эвен фыркает, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Исака. — Но не тогда, когда соглашаешься позволить нашим друзьям разделиться нас на целую неделю до свадьбы.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза, раздражённо выдыхая. — Ты хочешь в свадебное путешествие или нет?  
  
Эвен смеётся, и это по-прежнему самый любимый звук Исака в этом грёбаном мире. — Куда бы нам поехать?  
  
— Хм, куда-нибудь, где красиво, — говорит Исак, беря Эвена за руку и переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— В Италию? — предлагает тот.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь в Верону, чтобы пойти в дом Джульетты, — говорит Исак, потому что совершенно точно знает, что именно об этом сейчас думает Эвен.  
  
— Если бы я поднялся на балкон, ты бы признался мне в любви на глазах у всех туристов? — дразнит его Эвен.  
  
Исак страдальчески вздыхает, но всё равно мгновение спустя ворчит: — Ты же знаешь, что да.  
  
— Признания в любви перед нашими друзьями и семьями в субботу будет достаточно, — хихикая, говорит Эвен и целует Исака в макушку.  
  
Исак хмыкает, чтобы скрыть, как всё трепещет внутри от напоминания об их клятвах. Он по-прежнему не знает, что должен сказать. — Ты уже написал их? — нерешительно спрашивает он, не отрываясь глядя на то, как согнутые пальцы Эвена щекочут его ладонь.  
  
— Мои клятвы? — уточняет Эвен. Исак кивает и чувствует, как Эвен рядом выдыхает. — Ну у меня есть варианты.  
  
Исак садится ровно, поднимая голову с плеча Эвена, и, прищурившись, смотрит на него. — Что это значит?  
  
— Это значит, что у меня в телефоне сейчас примерно двадцать семь черновиков, и я по-прежнему не очень понимаю, что именно скажу.  
  
Повисает тишина, и Исак смотрит на Эвена, на лице которого застыло виноватое выражение, а потом он чувствует, как расслабляются его плечи, и он облегчённо выдыхает.   
— Слава богу.  
  
— Ты тоже не знаешь, что сказать? — с надеждой спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Нет! — восклицает Исак, смеясь. — Не могу найти способ избавиться от той части себя, которая никак не может придумать, как сказать тебе о своей любви.  
  
Эвен снова фыркает, гладя волосы на загривке Исака. — Ну у тебя довольно хорошо получалось раньше.  
  
— Хм, — задумчиво тянет Исак, и он знает, что сейчас у него на лице расплылась мечтательная улыбка, всегда предназначенная только Эвену. Они наклоняются друг другу для поцелуя.  
  
— Если так ничего и не придумаешь, ты всегда можешь просто снова спеть мне серенаду, — бормочет Эвен ему в губы, и уголки его рта дрожат в улыбке.  
  
Исак снова хмыкает, словно обдумывает его слова, немного отклоняется, чтобы посмотреть Эвену в глаза. — Что бы ты хотел услышать на этот раз?  
  
— Габриэлу. Однозначно, — серьёзно отвечает Эвен, но уже через мгновение начинает широко улыбаться, потом наклоняется и целует Исака в уголок рта. — Просто скажи: «Я согласен», — просит он. — Этого достаточно.  
  
— Я согласен, — бормочет Исак, чувствуя, как Эвен дрожит под его прикосновением.  
  
— Не сейчас, — шепчет он, и Исак успевает заметить его затуманенные глаза до того, как они касаются друг друга носами.  
  
— Я репетирую, — тихо отвечает Исак, вовлекая Эвена в ещё один сладкий поцелуй.  
  
И они продолжают целоваться, пока поцелуи снова плавно не переходят в разговор, и Исак всё не может поверить, что им до сих пор есть что сказать друг другу. Что они могут сидеть на скамейке в парке посреди ночи, после того как провели вместе целый день, и без каких бы то ни было усилий обмениваться репликами.  
  
Он думает, что в их любви есть что-то неизбежное. Что-то не поддающееся измерению, возможно, какое-то ещё не открытое химическое вещество, которое позволяет им так подходить друг другу.  
  
Несмотря на веру Исака в параллельные вселенные, он никогда не был уверен в судьбе. Ну или точнее в том, что верить в судьбу это хорошо.  
  
Но они с Эвеном? Он думает, что они настолько суждены друг другу, насколько это возможно.  
  
*  
  
Эвен провожает его до входной двери коллективета в три часа ночи, и это та часть их отношений, неизведанная ими в прошлом. Им никогда не приходилось целовать друг друга на прощание у двери, потому что они всегда жили вместе. Однако и в этом есть какая-то прелесть.  
  
Исак чувствует странный трепет, всё происходящее немного напоминает официальное свидание.  
  
— Думаешь, теперь ты сможешь заснуть? — тихо спрашивает Эвен, слегка качая их переплетённые руки.  
  
— Думаю, да, — кивает Исак. — А ты?  
  
— Надеюсь.  
  
Эвен смотрит на него, и в его выражении столько чувства — любви и чего-то более нежного — что Исак не может не наклониться к нему для поцелуя.  
  
Один поцелуй превращается в ещё один, как это происходит всегда, но Исак не торопится заходить внутрь.  
  
— Увидимся утром, — говорит Эвен, наконец отстраняясь, нежно убирает пряди волос Исака со лба и улыбается.  
  
Исак кивает и даже не пытается скрыть мечтательную улыбку, когда бормочет: — Я тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Когда Исак наконец заходит в квартиру, ему, возможно, нужно мгновение, чтобы опереться спиной на дверь и подождать, пока сердце вернётся к обычному ритму. Он не может перестать улыбаться, потому что не хочет этого.


	4. День 4

**Четверг**  
  
Исак собирается выйти из примерочной, когда кто-то вцепляется в занавеску его кабинки снаружи, не позволяя её отдёрнуть.  
  
— Ты не можешь выйти! — взволнованно восклицает Магнус. — Здесь Эвен.  
  
Исак закатывает глаза. — Я знаю, Магс. Мы сюда вместе пришли.  
  
— И что? Это всё равно плохая примета — видеть друг друга в костюмах до свадьбы.  
  
— Я уверен, это относится исключительно к невестам, — раздаётся голос Эвена с той стороны занавески, и Исак закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Нет, так не пойдёт, — сообщает им Магнус на удивление строго. — Эвен, иди в кабинку и переодевайся. Мы посмотрим на костюм Исака, пока тебя не будет.  
  
Судя по отсутствию протестов, Эвен, должно быть, подчинился, и через мгновение занавеска медленно отодвигается. За ней стоит недовольный Магнус.  
  
— Вам обоим неплохо было бы освежить в памяти свадебные традиции.  
  
Исак фыркает, проходя мимо Магнуса в основную примерочную, где в предложенных им креслах расположились Юнас и Махди. Юнас тихо присвистывает, заметив его, и широко улыбается.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь, чувак.  
  
Исак немного выпячивает грудь от комплимента, потом неуверенно переводит взгляд с одного друга на другого. — Правда, нормально? — спрашивает он, взволнованно кусая губу. Ему кажется, что он хорошо выглядит, но ему нужно будет стоять рядом с  _Эвеном_. Он должен убедиться, что будет ему соответствовать.  
  
— Ну, наверное, Эскиль был бы более полезен в вопросах моды, но я думаю, ты шикарно выглядишь, — говорит Юнас, и Махди кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — заявляет он, и в устах Махди эти слова являются отличным комплиментом.  
  
— Этот костюм точно заставит Эвена захотеть на тебе жениться, — говорит Магнус, проходя мимо Исака и устраиваясь на ручке кресла Махди.  
  
Исак усмехается. — Ну мне бы хотелось думать, что он захочет на мне жениться вне зависимости от наличия или отсутствия костюма.  
  
— Как свадьба нудистов? — спрашивает Магнус. — Я согласен, бро.  
  
— Что за хрень, нет! — восклицает Исак, поражённо отшатываясь от него. Блин, как вообще устроена голова Магнуса, куда его иногда заносит? — Я имел в виду, что Эвен захотел бы жениться на мне не только из-за того, как я выгляжу в костюме, боже.  
  
— О, — сконфуженно выдыхает Магнус. — Ну да. И это тоже.  
  
— Окей, я надел костюм! — кричит Эвен из кабинки, прерывая их разговор. — Можно мне выходить?  
  
— Нет! — в панике восклицает Магнус, в то время как Исак умоляюще смотрит на Юнаса и Махди. Юнас доказывает, что Исак принял правильное решение, попросив его стать шафером, быстро вскакивает с места и бросается ему на помощь.  
  
— Магс, пойдём. Парень, что работает здесь, сказал, что принесёт наши костюмы. Пойдём посмотрим, готовы ли они.  
  
Парням удаётся плавно переместить Магнуса к стойке, где несчастный парень, отвечающий за подгонку костюмов, выглядит так, словно с него хватит их шумных выходок. Как только они скрываются из виду, Исак быстро возвращается в примерочную и проскальзывает за занавеску в кабинку Эвена.  
  
Эвен удивлённо моргает, увидев его, но затем выражение его лица смягчается. — А у тебя всё лучше и лучше получается пробираться куда-то тайком.  
  
— Тсс, — говорит Исак, многозначительно округляя глаза. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они нас услышали?  
  
Эвен лишь ухмыляется в ответ, его глаза искрятся во флуоресцентном свете примерочной.  
Через мгновение он переводит взгляд, и Исак вдруг вспоминает, что на них надето. Глаза Исака тоже скользят вниз, и он поражённо ахает, не успевая сдержаться.  
  
Эвен такой красивый, с немного взлохмаченными волосами из-за того, что снимал футболку через голову, его щёки тронуты румянцем. Костюм сидит на нём идеально, подчёркивая стройность фигуры, чёрный цвет ткани оттеняет его бледную кожу. Из не до конца застёгнутой белой рубашки выглядывает кусочек ключицы, и Исаку отчаянно хочется его поцеловать.  
  
Когда Исак наконец заставляет себя снова поднять глаза на лицо Эвена, он видит там отражение собственных желаний. Эвен так пронзительно смотрит на него, заставляя Исака чувствовать, как предвкушение разливается по его венам, и проходит всего секунда, прежде чем Эвен прижимает его спиной к стене примерочной.  
  
Он сжимает подбородок Исака большим и указательным пальцами, мягкое прикосновение, заставляющее Исака замереть под его взглядом. — Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — бормочет Эвен, наклоняясь так близко, что его дыхание опаляет губы Исака.  
  
— Ты выглядишь охрененно горячо, — шепчет Исак, совершенно наплевав на необходимость думать о том, что говорит.  
  
Эвен тихо смеётся и целует Исака так, что у него подгибаются ноги.  
  
Он наклоняется к Эвену, скользит руками по его груди, по плечам, по шее, пока наконец не достигает желаемого пункта назначения, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
  
— Похоже, мы испортили сюрприз друг для друга? — бормочет Эвен, лаская губы Исак так, что тот начинает дрожать. Конечно, Эвен  _знает_ , что и как нужно делать для этого.  
  
Исак качает головой, трётся носом о нос Эвена. — Мне плевать, — шепчет он, посасывая его губу. — Лучше отреагировать так сейчас, чем во время церемонии на глазах у наших семей.  
  
Эвен фыркает, сжимая талию Исака и оставляя цепочку влажных поцелуев на его челюсти.   
— Как думаешь, через сколько парни начнут нас искать?  
  
Губы Эвена скользят по его пульсу, и Исак тихо вздыхает, закрывая глаза. Ему нужно какое-то мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, что Эвен задал вопрос, потому что сейчас ему важно сильнее сжать пальцы, зарывшиеся в его волосах. Он с трудом сглатывает, стараясь заставить собственный голос звучать достаточно уверенно. — Я не…  
  
— Ну что, костюм подходит? — раздаётся голос Магнуса по ту стороны занавески.  
  
Чёрт бы побрал его грёбаных друзей.  
  
Эвен тихо стонет ему в шею, а Исак раздражённо ударяется головой о стенку кабинки.  
  
— Я их убью, — заявляет он.  
  
Эвен смеётся, щекоча шею Исака, потом отступает от него. — Пусть они сначала оплатят наше свадебное путешествие.  
  
Исак задумчиво смотрит на него. — Видишь, вот поэтому я на тебе и женюсь.  
  
Теперь уже Эвен смеётся в голос, и, боже, Исак хочет слушать этот звук до конца жизни.  
  
— Давай, — говорит Эвен, снова сжимая его бёдра. — Иди переодевайся и пойдём домой.  
  
Исак смотрит на него, подняв брови. — Без этих ангелов Чарли?  
  
Эвен улыбается так, словно очень-очень хочет снова засмеяться, но останавливает себя, вместо этого весело кивая. — Обещаю.  
  
Исак совершенно не обращает внимания на возмущённый взвизг Магнуса и свист Махди и Юнаса, когда выскальзывает из кабинки Эвена и заходит в свою, даже не пытаясь скрыть самодовольную ухмылку.  
  
Когда он берёт свой телефон в примерочной, то видит сообщение от Эвена.  
  
 _Кто из них Камерон Диас?_  
  
*  
  


**Парни — 16:05**

  
  
**Юнас** : Исак, освободи сегодняшний вечер  
  
 **Микаэль** : Эвен, ты тоже  
  
 **Магнус** : ВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ МАЛЬЧИШНИКА! О ДААААА!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **Исак** : вы устраиваете для нас мальчишник?  
  
 **Махди** : что же мы за друзья женихов, если бы мы этого не сделали???  
  
 **Эвен** : вы устраиваете нам *общий* мальчишник?  
  
 **Элиас** : а что нам остаётся. Если бы мы этого не сделали, вы бы оба ныли весь вечер о том, как скучаете друг без друга  
  
 **Адам** : к тому же нам лень  
  
 **Элиас** : ^ и это тоже  
  
 **Юнас** : а ещё родители Магнуса уехали кататься на лыжах и сказали, что мы можем использовать дом  
  
 **Махди** : и снова, и это тоже ^  
  
 **Исак** : вау, это на самом деле так мило с вашей стороны?????????  
  
 **Юнас** : мы тебя любим, бро <3 <3 <3  
  
 **Махди** : <3 <3 <3  
  
 **Магнус** : (тебя тоже, Эвен <33333)  
  
 **Микаэль** : <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
  
 **Эвен** : спасибо, парни: ’))))  
  
 **Юсеф** : приходите к Магнусу в 21:00, ок? И не думайте о том, что принести. Просто принесите себя  
  
 **Элиас** : новое пари: как долго им понадобится, чтобы начать пьяные признания в любви друг другу?  
  
 **Исак** : больше никаких грёбаных пари!!!!!!!  
(увидимся позже <3)  
  
*  
  
Даже в девять вечера музыка по-прежнему гремит в доме родителей Магнуса. Дом хоть и не гигантский, но вполне подходящий по размерам для того, что вместить тот шум, что исходит от одиннадцати парней, собравшихся там.  
  
Исак едва успевает зайти на порог, как перед ним появляется Юнас, суёт ему в руки бутылку пива и оттаскивает его от Эвена.  
  
— Ты потом с ним поговоришь, — заявляет Юнас, когда Исак пытается возражать. — Вам обоим сначала нужно напиться с лучшими друзьями.  
  
Исак изгибает шею, чтобы оглянуться назад, и видит, что Юсеф и Элиас тянут Эвена в направлении кухни.  
  
— Какой смысл устраивать нам общий мальчишник, если вы собираетесь нас разделить?  
  
— Потому что сначала мы хотим отметить это с каждым из вас по отдельности, — рассудительно сообщает ему Юнас, ведя его к Магнусу, Махди и Эскилю, расположившимся вокруг журнального столика.  
  
Исак вынужден признать, что как бы нелепо это ни было, что Эвен сейчас заточён на кухне в компании своих друзей, он не может не испытывать благодарность, глядя на парней.  
  
Он их любит, любит очень-очень сильно. И он не может поверить, как ему повезло, что они всегда на его стороне. Они так давно рядом с ним, они поддерживали его во всём. Исак не знает, что бы делал без них.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он, позволяя Юнасу усадить себя на диван. — Давайте меня напоим.  
  
Парни радостно кричат, чокаются друг с другом бутылками, и Исак, мысленно решив, что пора начинать, делает большой глоток пива.  
  
*  
  
Спустя неопределённое количество времени Исак сидит на диване, втиснувшись между Юнасом и Эскилем, и крутит в руках почти пустую бутылку пива. Он не напился настолько, чтобы не понимать, что происходит, но он явно больше, чем просто навеселе.  
  
— Просто я… очень его люблю, понимаете? — вздыхает Исак, поднимая на Юнаса широко раскрытые глаза. — Он… Он такой  _милый_ , Юнас. Я тебе рассказывал, как он сделал предложение?  
  
Юнас фыркает от смеха. — Конечно, рассказывал, приятель. Эвен очень романтичный, я в курсе.  
  
— Ну и вот, он готовит мне завтрак  _каждую_ субботу. Кто ещё такое делает?  
  
— Очевидно, Эвен, — ухмыляется Юнас.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Исак, и на его лице застывает мечтательное выражение, когда он смотрит в направлении кухни. — Мне уже можно пойти к нему и сказать, как я его люблю?  
  
Юнас смотрит на него какое-то время, прежде чем равнодушие слетает с его лица, и он закатывает глаза. Хотя он не злится. Это любящее закатывание глаз, Исак точно знает разницу.  
  
— Ладно, — сдаётся Юнас, страдальчески вздыхая. — Махди! Позови парней из кухни. Мы уже достаточно держали наших влюблённых голубков вдали друг от друга.  
  
Махди направляется на кухню с пустыми бутылками в руках, и Исак смотрит ему вслед, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло.  
  
Сегодня он чувствует себя таким  _счастливым_. Он любит своих друзей. Он любит Эвена… Бля, он правда любит Эвена.  
  
Разумеется, спустя несколько минут первым из кухни выходит Эвен, и Исак поднимает руки, призывая его к себе.  
  
— Я соскучился, — заявляет он, когда Эвен оказывается достаточно близко.  
  
— Я тоже соскучился, — мягко отвечает Эвен, прежде чем вскинуть брови и вопросительно посмотреть на Юнаса и Эскиля. — Ну и сколько вы алкоголя влили в моего жениха?  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — шмыгает носом Эскиль, отпивая глоток своего напитка, высокомерно наклонив голову.  
  
— Да, чувак, — говорит Юнас, отмахиваясь и двигаясь, чтобы освободить место на диване для Эвена. — Он пьян от любви, ты же его знаешь.  
  
Эвен фыркает от смеха, но послушно усаживается на диван, когда Исак тянет его за руку.  
  
— Я в порядке, — настаивает он, закидывая руку Эвена себе на плечо. — Я просто немного выпил.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Эвен, накрывая ладонью его руку. — Напомни мне принести тебе стакан воды.  
  
— Хорошо, — бормочет Исак, роняя голову ему на плечо. — Спасибо. Я тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает Эвен, целуя Исака в макушку. И Исак правда не думает, что когда-то переживал что-то более романтическое, чем когда Эвен целует его в макушку.  
  
Ну, возможно, только обнимашки с Эвеном.  
  
Парни продолжают болтать, но Исак не особо следит за разговором. Звук голосов друзей кажется умиротворяющим, и ему так уютно рядом с Эвеном, и он бы с удовольствием провёл так остаток вечера, если бы мог.  
  
Но, конечно, всё происходит иначе.  
  
В какой-то момент разговор скатывается к отвратительной игре «Правда или действие», но после череды позорных признаний и нелепых желаний, парни решают сыграть в новую игру.  
  
— Окей, — говорит Махди, делая глоток пива и осматривая собравшихся. — Любимый момент, связанный с Исаком и Эвеном. Начинайте.  
  
— Что за херня? — смеётся Исак, недоумённо морщась.  
  
— Это ваш мальчишник, — пожимает плечами Махди. — Разве мы не должны отмечать ваши отношения или что-то в этом роде?  
  
— О, я знаю! — восклицает Эскиль. — Я помню, когда они решили сказать всем в квартире, что встречаются, и отнеслись к этому очень серьёзно, но потом Линн всё испортила, заметив, что они вообще-то состоят в отношениях уже несколько месяцев. Это было красиво.  
  
— Я до сих пор вспоминаю, как Исак прислал нам сообщение, — довольно говорит Юнас. — Магнус чуть не взорвался от счастья.  
  
— Мы слушали его нытьё неделями! — возражает Магнус. — Я был уверен, что нам придётся ждать грёбаного нового года, потому что это дало бы им повод поцеловаться.  
  
— Да нет, мы бы ещё до этого нашли для них омелу, — говорит Эскиль, подмигивая Исаку, на что тот закатывает глаза.  
  
— Исак вряд ли вёл себя хуже, чем Эвен, — говорит Юсеф.  
  
— Ну не знаю, — отвечает Махди. — С Исаком всё было довольно плохо.  
  
— Неправда! — протестует Исак. — Я был совершенно спокоен.  
  
Заметив на себе раздражённые взгляды Юнаса, Магнуса и Эскиля, Исак съёживается и теснее прижимается к Эвену.  
  
— Настолько плохо, чтобы шататься по Осло посреди ночи в лютый мороз, чтобы сделать идеальные кадры для фильма, который даже не стал большим признанием в любви, каким должен был быть? — спрашивает Микаэль.  
  
— Эй! Я не виноват, что Исак меня опередил! — восклицает Эвен, обиженно фыркая, когда его собственные друзья бросают на него такие же взгляды, которые только что пережил Исак.  
  
— Возможно, если бы ты не менял концепцию семьдесят пять тысяч раз, он бы тебя не опередил, — замечает Элиас.  
  
Как-то Эвен признался Исаку, что у него был план использовать фильм как способ рассказать ему о своих чувствах. Исак считает, что это самое красивое признание в любви, которое ему когда-либо приходилось слышать.  
  
— Мне понравилась концепция, на которой он в итоге остановился, — заявляет Исак, и его голос звучит приглушённо, потому что он утыкается лицом в плечо Эвена. Он чувствует, что в ответ Эвен снова целует его волосы, и удовлетворённо закрывает глаза.  
  
По крайней мере половина людей за столом стонут, а Адам кидает в них скомканной салфеткой.  
  
— Вы безнадёжны, — говорит Юнас, качая голова и фыркая от смеха.  
  
— Эвен мог бы подарить Исаку нарисованное сердечко с признанием в любви, и Исак всё равно бы повесил его в рамку, так что думаю, было совершенно неважно, о чём был этот фильм, — говорит Эскиль, глядя на Исака, словно предлагая ему возразить.  
  
По правде говоря, Исак хочет сказать, что хранит много рисунков Эвена, некоторые из них действительно висят в комнате на стене, но он не думает, что это поможет ему в данном случае, поэтому предпочитает промолчать.  
  
— Ладно, следующий любимый момент, — говорит Магнус. — Давайте!  
  
— Оо, как насчёт того раза, когда Эвен сделал для Исака тот коллаж на его день рождения? — предлагает Элиас. — Это было офигенно мило.  
  
Исак улыбается, теснее прижимаясь к Эвену.  
  
Иногда он действительно любит своих друзей.  
  
*  
  
Если Исак считал, что тот факт, что они ночуют в одном доме, означает, что они с Эвеном будут спать в одной комнате, он сильно ошибался. После того как все решили разойтись, его изгнали в комнату Магнуса с Юнасом, в то время как Эвена отправили спать в комнату для гостей с Микаэлем и Юсефом.  
  
Он надеется, что алкоголь поможет ему заснуть, но как только Исак оказывается в кровати, то понимает, что достаточно протрезвел и больше не чувствует усталости. Не говоря уже о том, что знать, что Эвен находится в том же доме, но он не может быть с ним, — особый вид мучений.  
  
Он ждёт какое-то время, пока Юнас не начинает тихо похрапывать рядом с ним, потом смотрит на Махди, который явно вырубился в изножье кровати, и осторожно выбирается из-под одеяла. Он выходит из комнаты, намереваясь попить воды на кухне, но по дороге на мгновение замирает у двери гостевой комнаты. Он знает, что нет никакого смысла пытаться понять, не спит ли Эвен, так как он в комнате не один, но всё равно стоит там какое-то время и прислушивается.  
  
Когда он понимает, что за дверью царит полная тишина, он вздыхает и спускается по лестнице на кухню.  
  
Он стоит у раковины, наливая воду в стакан, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги. Он уже собирается обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто его, когда две руки обхватывают его за талию, и через секунду Исак уже прижимается спиной к груди Эвена.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — бормочет он, роняя голову на плечо Эвена и позволяя медленной улыбке расползтись по лицу, в то время как Эвен теснее обхватывает его, прижимаясь улыбкой к шее.  
  
— Я по тебе скучал, — шепчет Эвен, щекоча дыханием кожу, и Исак закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как дрожь пробегает по телу.  
  
— Но мы разошлись всего полчаса назад, — слабо протестует Исак, расслабляясь в руках Эвена.  
  
— Хм, и что? — говорит тот, крепче обнимая Исака и утыкаясь подбородком ему в плечо. Они стоят так какое-то время, обвивая друг друга руками и наслаждаясь уютом этих тесных объятий.  
  
— Думаешь, все парни уже спят? — медленно спрашивает Исак.  
  
Эвен мычит что-то неопределённое, кивая головой. — В правилах ничего не сказано о том, чтобы не спать вместе на диване, правда?  
  
Исак молчит какое-то мгновение, потом изгибает шею, чтобы взглянуть на Эвена. — Я знаю, где Магнус хранит запасные одеяла.  
  
Эвен ухмыляется, прижимаясь кончиком носа к носу Исака. — Тогда показывай дорогу.  
  
*  
  
Пять минут спустя они уже лежат на диване Магнуса, и Эвен сворачивается клубком у него за спиной, натягивая на них одеяло.  
  
— Ты знаешь, мы точно проиграли в этом споре, — говорит Эвен, когда они устроились поудобнее.  
  
— Мне плевать, я лучше сплю, когда ты рядом, — говорит Исак, беря руку Эвена и заставляя крепче обнять себя. — И с формальной точки зрения мы сейчас не нарушаем правила.  
  
— Ну да, чего они ожидали, устраивая нам совместный мальчишник? — изумлённо спрашивает Эвен.  
  
— Вот именно, — бормочет Исак, и его ресницы дрожат, потому что он пытается не закрывать глаза ещё хотя бы несколько секунд. Но сон подступает так близко каждый раз, когда Эвен рядом.  
  
— Эй, Исак, — шепчет Эвен мгновение спустя.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Мы поженимся меньше, чем через сорок восемь часов.  
  
Исак уже находится на грани между бодрствованием и сном, но от слов Эвена его сердце всё равно начинает биться чаще. Их свадьба так близко. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле, по-прежнему не может поверить, как близок к тому, чтобы стать  _мужем_  Эвена.  
  
Ничто и никогда не казалось ему более правильным.  
  
— Эй, Эвен, — тихо зовёт он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, когда мы поженимся.  
  
За этим следует мгновение полной тишины, а потом Исак чувствует, как губы Эвена расплываются в улыбке у его плеча.  
  
— Я тоже.


	5. День 5

**Пятница**  
  
Исак просыпается в пятницу утром, чувствуя, как Эвен скользит кончиками пальцев по его руке. Прикосновение практически невесомое, но оно достаточно щекотное, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он улыбается в подушки под головой, пока не открывая глаза, и довольно вздыхает.  
  
Пальцы Эвена замирают от этого звука, и потом Исак чувствует, как он прижимается губами к нежной коже за ухом.  
  
— Хм, доброе утро, — бормочет Исак, потягиваясь в руках Эвена, а потом снова прижимаясь к нему.  
  
— Доброе утро, — отвечает Эвен, его голос тихий и немного хриплый после сна — как Исак и любит. — Хорошо спал?  
  
— Да, — зевая, отвечает Исак, пытаясь решить, повернуться ли к Эвену лицом и получить хороший утренний поцелуй или пообниматься с ним вот так ещё немного. Он выигрывает в любом случае. — А ты?  
  
— Учитывая, что мы на диване, на котором с трудом может поместиться один из нас, не говоря уж об обоих, то да.  
  
Исак кивает, решая, что он определённо хочет получить хороший утренний поцелуй. Он шевелится, переворачивается в объятьях Эвена, пока они не оказываются нос к носу на подушке.  
  
— Привет, — улыбается Исак, накрывая рукой щёку Эвена.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Эвен, мягко глядя на него. Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга, пока Эвен не придвигается ближе. Исак закрывает глаза в предвкушении, но потом…  
  
— Кх-кх.  
  
Они оба замирают на минимальном расстоянии друг от друга, и Исак снова открывает глаза. Он видит выражение паники на лице Эвена и, медленно повернув голову, видит стоящего рядом с ними Магнуса, сложившего руки на груди.  
  
Ох, бля.  
  
Исак садится, чувствуя, как Эвен делает то же самое. Всё нормально, они смогут с этим справиться.  
  
— Магнус…  
  
Магнус поднимает руку, жестом прося его замолчать, и Исак закрывает рот. — Во имя любви я никому не скажу, что видел вас здесь.  
  
— Магс…  
  
— Во имя любви, — мрачно объявляет Магнус. Следует мгновение тишины, а потом он ухмыляется и заметно расслабляется. — Хотя если бы я был на вашем месте, то вернулся бы в свои комнаты, потому что, мне кажется, парни скоро проснутся.  
  
Исак фыркает от смеха, посылая Магнусу благодарную улыбку. Иногда он чувствует, что не заслуживает такого друга. — Спасибо.  
  
Магнус отдаёт ему честь, потом разворачивается на пятках и идёт на кухню.  
  
— Это было близко, — говорит Эвен, поднимая брови.  
  
Исак согласно мычит, ведя Эвена за руку из комнаты. — Нам просто повезло, что Магнус так вовлечён в наши отношения.  
  
Эвен фыркает, пока они крадутся вверх по лестнице, и бормочет: — Это точно.  
  
— Увидимся на кухне во время завтрака минут через двадцать? — спрашивает Исак, когда они оказываются наверху.  
  
Эвен лучезарно улыбается и кивает. — Увидимся.  
  
Они расстаются, быстро поцеловавшись на прощание, потом проскальзывают обратно в свои комнаты.  
  
И, забираясь в кровать, в которой нет Эвена, Исак думает, что всё не так уж и плохо, ведь он до сих пор чувствует на себе его тепло.  
  
*  
  
Позже, когда они едут в трамвае, опираясь друг на друга, Эвен заговаривает об этом.  
  
— Я думаю, нам правда нужно попытаться провести сегодняшнюю ночь не вместе.  
  
Исак косится на него, вопросительно поднимая брови. — Серьёзно?  
  
Эвен кивает, пряча улыбку. — Я думал об этом, и я знаю, что это пари — нелепость, но Эскиль в принципе был прав в самом начале. Я думаю, это будет как-то особенно, если мы впервые увидим друг друга у алтаря.  
  
— Ты просто хочешь больше времени, чтобы закончить писать свои клятвы, — усмехается Исак, заставляя Эвена раздражённо хихикнуть.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — говорит Эвен, беря руку Исака и поднося её к губам. — Что скажешь?  
  
Исак на мгновение задумывается об этом. По правде говоря, он хочет провести ночь с Эвеном. Он хочет проснуться с ним утром и вместе поехать в церковь. Но потом он думает о предвкушении встречи, о том, как его сердце, наверное, учащённо забьётся в груди, когда он увидит Эвена у алтаря.  
  
И он не может не признать, что часть его хочет испытать это чувство, тот момент, когда эмоции нахлынут на него одновременно, и они пообещают быть вместе до конца жизни.  
  
— Ладно, — в конце концов отвечает он. — Но мы можем говорить по телефону?  
  
Эвен смеётся, ослепляя его улыбкой, сжимает руку Исака, а потом целует в щёку. — Да, мы можем говорить по телефону.  
  
На сегодня этого должно быть достаточно.  
  
*  
  
Они с Эвеном ничего особо не делают до вечера.  
  
Половину дня они проводят, общаясь по телефону, чтобы в тысячный раз проверить время и убедиться, что всё готово к церемонии. После этого они вполсилы убираются в квартире, потому что в ней и так относительный порядок, учитывая, что они большую часть времени на этой неделе провели на встречах, и Эвен был единственным, кто спал здесь по ночам.  
  
Они едят ужин, приготовленный Эвеном, сидя на диване и переплетя ноги вместе, и когда часы показывают 21:00, они прощаются у двери, целуются слишком долго, а обнимаются ещё дольше.  
  
Исаку приходится напомнить себе, что когда он увидит Эвена в следующий раз, то будет надевать ему на палец кольцо.  
  
Когда он заходит в коллективет, Эскиль улыбается ему поверх спинки дивана и хлопает по подушке рядом с собой.  
  
— Мне не хочется смотреть фильм, Эскиль, — говорит Исак, вешая куртку на крючок. — Думаю, я пойду лягу и постараются поспать перед завтрашним днём.  
  
— Малыш-гей, сядь, — фыркает Эскиль, хотя его лицо полно искренности, когда Исак смотрит на него. — Я просто хочу поговорить с тобой минутку.  
  
Исак с опаской подходит к дивану, садится рядом с Эскилем и поворачивается к нему. Эскиль накрывает ладонью его руку.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы уже как бы говорили об этом на днях, но я хочу сказать это снова, — произносит Эскиль, и Исак поражённо смотрит на него, когда вдруг понимает, что глаза Эскиля блестят от слёз.  
  
— Исак, я познакомился с тобой, когда тебе было шестнадцать, ты был пьян и одинок в гей-баре, и ты клялся, что понятия не имел, что это гей-бар…  
  
Исак фыркает от смеха. Из всех отмазок, придуманных им за всю жизнь, эта была довольно неубедительной.  
  
— Я видел тебя в некоторые очень тяжёлые моменты твоей жизни, и меня убивало, что я понятия не имел, как тебе помочь.  
  
Исак шмыгает носом, проглатывая подкативший к горлу ком, а Эскиль сжимает его руку. Он никогда не заслуживал такого друга как Эскиль. Он всегда был так добр к нему, и Исак по-прежнему не понимает, как ему так повезло, что именно Эскиль нашёл его в ту ночь много лет назад.  
  
— Но ещё я видел, как ты вырос в такого потрясающего мужчину, Исак, — говорит ему Эскиль, и его голос срывается и хрипит от накативших чувств. — Ты отзывчивый, и умный, и целеустремлённый, и я чертовски тобой горжусь. Быть свидетелем твоего пути к счастью… Я всегда буду благодарен, что мне довелось быть частью этого.  
  
— Ты моя семья, — продолжает Эскиль с уверенностью, и Исак поспешно кивает в знак согласия. — И я так счастлив, что завтра увижу, как ты женишься на любви своей жизни.  
  
Исак смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, а потом вздыхает и крепко обнимает Эскиля. — Господи, Эскиль. Я не должен плакать до завтра, — жалуется он, отрывая одну руку от его спины, чтобы вытереть глаза.  
  
Эскиль смеётся, крепко обнимая его в ответ. — Это просто репетиция слёз.  
  
Исак фыркает, прежде чем закрыть глаза и ещё раз крепко сжать Эскиля. — Спасибо, — говорит он, отстраняясь. — Ты ведь знает, что ты тоже моя семья, да? Ты был ею, когда не было никого больше.  
  
Эскиль улыбается, смахивая со щеки Исака случайную слезинку. И пусть он не брат, и не отец, он просто Эскиль. Человек, без которого Исак не мог бы представить своей жизни.  
  
— Иди поспи, малыш Иисус, — с любовью говорит Эскиль. — Завтра у тебя важный день.  
  
*  
  
Исак ворочается в кровати и теснее заворачивается в толстовку Эвена, прижимая телефон к уху. Он лёг полчаса назад и ровно столько же разговаривает с Эвеном. И если он раньше считал, что скучал по Эвену в предыдущие ночи, то теперь понимает, что ошибался. Ничто не сравнится с тем, что он чувствует сейчас.  
  
В груди ноет от желания быть рядом с ним. Он просто хочет, чтобы уже наступило завтра. Он хочет быть с ним. Он хочет жениться на нём.  
  
Они молчали несколько минут, заканчивая проверять списки, связанные с организационными вопросами на завтра. Когда Эвен снова заговаривает, Исак слышит тихое изумление в его голосе, и ему ничего не хочется так сильно, как просто его поцеловать.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что это правда случится завтра, — шепчет Эвен.  
  
— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Исак, кусая губу в попытке сдержать улыбку. Он не знает, как они оказались здесь, но он всегда будет благодарен за то, что всё так сложилось.  
  
— Ты помнишь, как я сделал предложение? — спрашивает Эвен, и Исаку хочется смеяться, чувствуя, что от эмоций кружится голова, и он сворачивается в клубок, чтобы удержать их в себе.  
  
— Конечно, помню.  
  
*  
  
 ** _Год назад_**  
  
 _Эвен лежит, положив голову на голую грудь Исака, и Исак никогда ещё не чувствовал такого покоя.  
  
Пальцы Эвена рисуют невидимые узоры на его коже, в то время как Исак соединяет линиями созвездия родинок на его спине. Одеяло закрывает их до пояса, а лампа на прикроватной тумбочке заливает комнату тёплым оранжевым светом.  
  
И Исак думает, что если бы можно было остановить этот момент сейчас, то получилось бы что-то из фильмов Эвена. Очень художественный кадр.  
  
И просто… они с Эвеном уже четыре года вместе, и он продолжает ждать, когда это чувство исчезнет. Чувство, заставляющее его сердце гореть, чувство, обволакивающее кости мягкостью, которую невозможно описать.  
  
Он начинает думать, что это чувство никак не связано с новой любовь. Он думает, дело просто в том, что это он и Эвен.  
  
Исак так долго сражался — и с собой, и с миром — и теперь, когда он думает о той боли, он почти не чувствует её. Становится всё сложнее помнить дни, когда он чувствовал себя таким нелюбимым и нежеланным, когда рядом с ним Эвен, выбирающий его снова и снова.  
  
Они с Эвеном выбрали друг друга с самого первого дня, когда он опустился перед Исаком на колени и пообещал быть лучшим соседом по комнате в мире.  
  
Исак хочет, чтобы они всегда выбирали друг друга.  
  
— Давай поженимся, — бормочет он.  
  
Эвен замирает, лёжа на нём, его пальцы перестают касаться кожи Исака, и он медленно поднимает голову. — Что?  
  
— Давай поженимся? — тихо повторяет Исак, поднимая руку, чтобы убрать пряди, упавшие Эвену на лицо. — Я хочу лежать так с тобой каждый день до конца жизни. Так что давай поженимся?  
  
Эвен какое-то мгновение поражённо смотрит на него, а потом его лицо озаряется яркой улыбкой. — Хорошо, — выдыхает он.  
  
— Хорошо? — переспрашивает Исак, чувствуя, как сердце сбивается с ритма в груди, как осип его голос.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Эвен, наклоняясь вперёд и упираясь лбом в его лоб. Их губы соприкасаются.  
  
— Хорошо, — повторяет Исак, чувствуя внезапное головокружение.  
  
Боже, он только что предложил Эвену пожениться, и он  **согласился**. Они  **поженятся**. Он смеётся в поцелуй, сжимая лицо Эвена в ладонях. И потом Эвен тоже начинает смеяться, и они прижимаются друг к другу растянутыми в улыбках губами, и это блаженство.  
  
Это.  
  
Вот это чувство Исак хочет испытывать до конца жизни.  
  
Сегодня он уверен, что так и будет._  
  
*  
  
 _ **Один год минуc один день**_  
  
 _Исак быстро поднимается по лестнице к их квартире в пятницу вечером. Эвен чуть раньше прислал ему сообщение, что уже закончил с работой и будет ждать его дома, так что Исак не может дождаться, когда они спокойно поужинают и проведут тихий вечер вместе.  
  
Он должен признать, что жизнь после помолвки пока не обманывает его ожидания.  
  
Когда он переступает порог, он не замечает ничего необычного, слишком занятый тем, чтобы закрыть дверь и снять ботинки. Потом он бросает сумку на пол, вешает куртку на крючок рядом с дверью и кричит: «Малыш, я дома».  
  
И лишь когда он не получает ответа, Исак поднимает голову, недоумённо нахмурив брови.  
Тогда он и замечает первый рисунок.  
  
На стене прямо напротив входной двери висит рисунок, который явно является работой Эвена. Исак подходит ближе, и уголки его рта дрожат в улыбке, когда он узнаёт мультяшные версии себя и Эвена. Они окружены коробками в комнате, где две кровати стоят перпендикулярно друг к другу.  
  
День, когда они познакомились.  
  
Он собирается снова позвать Эвена, сказать, что ему нравится рисунок, когда замечает ещё один. На нём они с Эвеном сидят на его кровати, и перед ними стоит ноутбук. У Исака закрыты глаза, а его голова лежит на плече у Эвена. Рядом с ноутбуком нарисован пузырь с цитатой из «Касабланки».  
  
Первый раз, когда он практически заснул вместе с Эвеном.  
  
Он не удивлён, когда находит ещё один рисунок чуть дальше на стене, но у него всё равно перехватывает дыхание.  
  
На нём они лежат в обнимку на кровати Исака. Они плотно укутаны одеялом, и мультяшный Исак улыбается во сне.  
  
Первый раз, когда Эвен обнимал его.  
  
Следующий рисунок очень похож на предыдущий. Они обнимаются на кровати Исака, только на этот раз вверху страницы нарисован баннер со словами «Друзья по обнимашкам!», и они засыпаны конфетти. Исак фыркает от смеха, и он совсем не удивлён, что его голос звучит хрипло — он уже чувствует, как слёзы наворачиваются на глаза.  
  
Следующий рисунок очень хорошо знаком Исаку. На немного потрёпанном по краям листке бумаги они с Эвеном сидят на планете, построенной из одеял.  
  
Первый рисунок, который Эвен подарил ему.  
  
На следующей картинке Эвен лежит, положив голову Исаку на грудь, а он гладит его по волосам. Рядом с Исаком нарисован пузырь со словами песни «Не могу не влюбиться в тебя»*, и Исаку нужно время, чтобы проглотить ком в горле.  
  
Картинки развешены по всему коридору. Их первый поцелуй. Их первое свидание. День, когда Эвен показал Исаку их фильм. Их первое Рождество. День, когда они переехали в новую квартиру. Их первый отпуск. Их первая годовщина.  
  
Каждое важное событие за последние четыре года.  
  
Исак заходит в их спальню и видит сцену, произошедшую лишь вчера, запечатлённую Эвеном. Они лежат на кровати, обнимаясь, и слова «Давай поженимся?» нарисованы в пузыре рядом с мультяшным Исаком.  
  
Он улыбается, полагая, что это конец, но потом замечает последний рисунок.  
  
Мультяшный Исак стоит, прижав руки к губам, в то время как мультяшный Эвен стоит перед ним на одном колене.  
  
Исак тихо ахает, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз собираются слёзы, когда он понимает, что происходит. Потом он медленно поворачивается на пятках.  
  
И, конечно, за его спиной Эвен стоит на одном колене и держит в руках открытую коробочку с кольцом.  
  
— Ты всегда опережаешь меня, когда дело доходит до грандиозных признаний в любви, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. На его лице играет самая красивая улыбка.  
  
Исак беззвучно смеётся, быстро поднимая руку, чтобы стереть одинокую слезинку, которой всё же удалось скатиться по щеке.  
  
— Наверное, теперь глупо спрашивать, — говорит Эвен, и в его голосе столько любви, что Исак не может справиться с этим. — Я уже согласился на нашу свадьбу. Но, Исак, ответь и ты мне. Давай поженимся?  
  
— Да, — произносит Исак, чувствуя, как срывается голос, качает головой в знак согласия.  
  
— Да? — И боже, Эвен — самое нереальное, что он когда-либо видел.  
  
Исак падает на колени, обнимая Эвена за шею и притягивая в себе. Эвен обнимает его в ответ, крепко сжимая и позволяя себе засмеяться, сокрушая душу Исака.  
  
— Прости, что я испортил твой план, — бормочет Исак, вдыхая запах Эвена и прижимаясь губами к его шее.  
  
Эвен снова смеётся, отстраняясь немного, чтобы поцеловать Исака в висок, потом в щёку и челюсть, прежде чем снова его обнять. Потом он разрывает объятья, берёт руку Исака в свою и ставит коробочку на пол, чтобы вынуть кольцо.  
  
Исак боится дышать, пока Эвен надевает его ему на палец.  
  
Как только кольцо оказывается на своём законном месте, Исак переплетает их пальцы и тянет Эвена к себе. Как и вчера поцелуй выходит слишком неистовым, губы прижимаются слишком сильно, а руки беспорядочно шарят по телам друг друга. Но это прекрасно.  
  
На этот раз они не в кровати, но достаточно близко.  
  
Достаточно близко для того, что Исак не раздумывал, когда руки Эвена тянутся к краю его футболки и начинают стягивать её. Достаточно близко, что Исак не стал бы жаловаться, если бы они провели на полу всю ночь. Стягивать с себя одежду и пытаться преодолеть два метра, отделяющих их от кровати — сложная задача, пытаясь решить которую они запутываются в собственных ногах и разражаются смехом, но Исак не хотел бы, чтобы это было как-то иначе.  
  
Каждое неловкое движение напоминает ему о том, что это по-настоящему, помогает прочувствовать этот момент и говорит: «Да, ты действительно здесь с Эвеном. Тебе действительно посчастливилось его любить».  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает он. Потому что ему нужно сейчас произнести это вслух.   
Движений тела недостаточно, чтобы описать всю любовь, переполняющую его сейчас. Ему нужно это сказать.  
  
Эвен останавливается, резко выдыхает ему в шею, а потом осторожно обхватывает его лицо руками.  
  
— Я люблю тебя так сильно, что не помню, каково это — не чувствовать этого, — говорит он со всей искренностью, как всегда, открывая своё сердце.  
  
И Исак целует его.  
  
Потому что он всегда хочет целовать Эвена. Он никогда не хочет прекращать это делать.  
  
Поэтому они целуются, и им кажется, что это навсегда._  
  
*  
  
— Это были очень хорошие два дня, — вздыхает Эвен на другом конце линии, и Исак не может больше прятать улыбку.  
  
— Мы вообще вылезали из кровати в те выходные?  
  
— Не думаю, — отвечает Эвен, и Исак готов поспорить, что он сейчас хитро усмехается.   
— Знаешь что? Мы не будем вылезать из кровати и в эти выходные.  
  
— Очень на это рассчитываю, — отвечает Исак голосом, пропитанным любовью, и теснее прижимает телефон к уху, будто это позволит ему прикоснуться к Эвену.  
  
— Я по тебе скучаю, — говорит Эвен, нарушая повисшее молчание.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучаю, — признаётся Исак, хмуро глядя на пустое место рядом с собой.  
— И пусть я говорил это раньше, но я тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет Эвен тихо и уверенно, а потом Исак слышит шорох, будто Эвен переворачивается на другой бок. — Уже поздно, малыш. Нам нужно попытаться поспать.  
  
— Окей, — неохотно соглашается Исак, но потом он думает о завтрашнем дне, и его сердце снова начинает колотиться в груди. — Встретимся у алтаря? — говорит он.  
  
— Встретимся у алтаря, — обещает Эвен.


	6. Chapter 6

**Суббота**  
  
Первое, о чём думает Исак проснувшись в субботнее утро, —  _«Я сегодня женюсь»_.  
  
Он даёт себе минуту, чтобы осознать это, лёжа на спине на кровати в комнате, где всё началось. И хотя Эвена сейчас здесь нет, всё равно кажется, будто он незримо присутствует. Исак делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза и позволяет уголкам рта поползти вверх.  
  
Он сегодня женится.  
  
Снова открыв глаза, он проверяет телефон и совсем не удивляется, увидев утреннее сообщение от Эвена, открывая его с нетерпением и любовью.  
  
 **Эвен** : Доброе утро, малыш! Я уже считаю минуты до того, как смогу тебя поцеловать. Встретимся у алтаря. Люблю тебя <3  
  
Исак закусывает губу, но это всё равно не помогает спрятать улыбку, и быстро набирает ответ.  
  
 **Исак** : Доброе утро. Думаешь, друзья женихов позволят нам поцеловаться до церемонии? Я тоже тебя люблю <333  
  
Исак вытаскивает себя из кровати, надеясь, что Эскиль уже встал и поможет ему начать собираться. У них есть ещё несколько часов до того, как нужно ехать в церковь, но Исак намеревается сегодня приложить усилия, чтобы выглядеть хорошо.  
  
Как только он выходит из комнаты, то слышит гул голосов, и все они не могут принадлежать Эскилю и Линн. И, разумеется, когда он заворачивает на кухню, то обнаруживает, что за столом сидят Юнас, Махди и Магнус, а Линн и Эскиль стоят у плиты.  
  
— Вот и он! — говорит Юнас, замечая его. — Как ты себя чувствуешь этим утром, чувак?  
  
— Никаких сомнений? — шутит Махди.  
  
Исак смотрит на них, чувствуя, что сердце готово разорваться и что его улыбка настолько яркая, что, должно быть, ослепляет. — Парни, я офигенно готов сегодня жениться.  
  
В ответ раздаются радостные крики, и Магнус выдвигает для него пустой стул.  
  
— Сначала тебе нужно плотно позавтракать, так что садись, — приказывает Эскиль.  
  
— Видимо, сегодня какой-то особый день, раз Эскиль готовит, — фыркает Исак, падая на стул между Магнусом и Юнасом.  
  
— Он пытался уговорить Нуру зайти и приготовить для нас еду, — сообщает ему Линн. — Но у девочек сейчас по плану поход к парикмахеру.  
  
— Тише, Линн, — укоряет её Эскиль, ставя тарелку с тостами в центр стола, потом возвращается к плите за яйцами. — Я готовлю для своего крестника, потому что люблю его, и у него сегодня важный день.  
  
Линн переводит взгляд на Исака, и они обмениваются ухмылками, прежде чем приступить к еде.  
  
Завтрак превращается в громкий переполох, и Исак думает, что не переставал улыбаться ни на секунду. Так как он сегодня жених, то ему выпадает право первым отправиться в душ, и такого никогда не происходило раньше за все дни, когда-либо проведённые им в коллективете.  
  
Он рад рутинности этого занятия. В течение двадцати минут он может сконцентрироваться на простой, понятной задаче. Почистить зубы. Помыть голову. Помыть тело. Вытереться досуха. Одеться.  
  
Ему не позволено сушить собственные волосы, хотя он считает, что неплохо справлялся с этим последние двадцать четыре года. Ответственным за это назначается Юнас, и Исаку приходится признать, что, если он кому и готов доверить свои кудряшки, так это ему.  
  
Он сидит перед зеркалом в своей старой комнате, а Юнас стоит сзади и осторожно и методично сушит волосы Исака феном. Когда с этим покончено, Юнас расчёсывает их, каким-то образом добавляя его локонам объёма, при этом не делая их пушистыми.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Исси? — спрашивает он, нарушая молчание.  
  
— Я нервничаю, — признаёт Исак. — Но в хорошем смысле.  
  
Юнас улыбается, глядя на него в зеркало и хлопая Исака по плечу. — Уже скоро, приятель.  
  
Исак выдыхает, кивая, и видит, как неверящая улыбка расплывается на лице его отражения. — Я не могу поверить в это. Бля, я сегодня женюсь, Юнас.  
  
— Да, это так, — улыбается тот, сжимая руки на его плечах. — Я очень за тебя рад, бро.  
  
Исак криво улыбается ему в зеркале, а потом встаёт, обходит стул и заключает Юнаса в объятья. — Я так рад, что ты сегодня со мной.  
  
— Ну, а где ещё мне быть, — честно заявляет ему Юнас, обнимая в ответ.  
  
Когда они отпускают друг друга, Юнас отряхивает костюм Исака, поправляет лацканы на пиджаке и в последний раз взбивает ему волосы. — Срази его наповал, Вальтерсен.  
  
Исак фыркает от смеха, качая головой. — Думаешь, Эвен впечатлится?  
  
— Он потеряет дар речи, — уверенно отвечает Юнас. — Давай, пойдём в гостиную. Парни, наверное, уже почти готовы.  
  
Всем нужно ещё примерно двадцать минут, чтобы спешно поправить волосы и завязать галстуки, прежде чем все они готовы к выходу. Эскиль заявляет, что они просто обязаны сфотографироваться перед отъездом, и за этим следует десятиминутная фотосессия в гостиной коллективета, которая заканчивается после того, как Микаэль звонит Юнасу, чтобы сообщить, что Эвен и парни готовы отправиться в церковь.  
  
— Так, ну что, Исаку пора жениться! — объявляет Юнас, и все собравшиеся радостно хлопают.  
  
Линн и Эскиль берутся за руки, Махди хлопает Исака по плечам, а Магнус крепко обнимает. Юнас наконец выгоняет всех из квартиры, и они спускаются вниз и усаживаются в ждущие их машины.  
  
Исак скоро женится.  
  
*  
  
У Исака даже нет шанса попытаться найти Эвена в церкви. Вместо этого парни тут же отводят его в одну из задних комнат, где его ждут родители.  
  
— Исак, — выдыхает его мама, стоит ей его увидеть. Она прижимает пальцы к губам, глаза наполняются слезами, и она бросается вперёд, чтобы его обнять.  
  
— Привет, мама, — бормочет он, обнимая её. Её объятья всегда помогают успокоить его нервы.  
  
— Ты такой красивый, — говорит она ему, держась за его плечи и осматривая с головы до ног. — Я так счастлива за тебя, дорогой. Сегодня такой особенный день.  
  
— Я надеюсь, — говорит он, неуверенно засмеявшись, но она отмахивается от него.  
  
— Так и будет, — уверяет она. — Мы отмечаем здесь вашу с Эвеном любовь. Как может быть иначе?  
  
Он улыбается ей, проглатывая ком в горле. Он пока не может плакать. Он обещал себе, что не заплачет, пока не будут сделаны все фотографии.  
  
Тогда к ним подходит его отец и кладёт руку Исаку на плечо. Они обнимаются чуть более неловко, чем только что с матерью — Исак думает, так будет всегда — но он всё равно чувствует его любовь. — Я счастлив за тебя, Исак.  
  
— Спасибо, папа, — тихо отвечает он. Их отношения никогда не будут идеальным, но он чувствует, что отец сегодня искренен.  
  
Его мама права. Сегодня особенный день.  
  
— Эвен уже приехал? — спрашивает он, тщетно пытаясь скрыть нетерпение в голове.  
  
Разумеется, мать сразу замечает его попытки сохранить равнодушие и кивает. — Он приехал десять минут назад. И он так же сильно хочет увидеть тебя. Уже совсем скоро, родной.  
  
Исак кивает, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и глядя на часы. Десять минут.  
  
Церемония начнётся через десять минут.  
  
Они с Эвеном  _поженятся_  через десять минут.  
  
*  
  
В тот момент, когда Исак выходит из двери слева от алтаря, Эвен выходит из такой же двери справа. И Исак чувствует, как все гости затаили дыхание.  
  
Звучит органная музыка, но Исак не слышит её, их лучшие друзья уже стоят на нижних ступенях алтаря, но Исак этого даже не замечает.  
  
Он видит только Эвена.  
  
Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга с благоговением, и Исак судорожно делает вдох, а Эвен начинает улыбаться.  
  
По мере того, как они двигаются к центру алтаря, улыбка Эвена становится всё шире, и Исак знает, что отвечает ему тем же. Когда они подходят друг к другу, он боится протянуть руку, будто если он прикоснётся к Эвену, всё это окажется мечтой, которая сейчас разрушится.  
  
Но потом Эвен берёт его за руку, и Исак никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более живым.  
  
Они делают последние шаги вместе, и внезапно Исак понимает, что больше не нервничает.  
Эвен стоит рядом, и он чувствует себя непобедимым.  
  
Священник начинает церемонию, и в ней много формальностей, много вещей, на которые Исак обращал внимание, когда они говорили об этом во время встреч, но сейчас они проходят мимо него. Он слишком зачарован ощущением руки Эвена в своей руке, осознанием нереальности всего происходящего, чтобы концентрироваться на чём-то ещё.  
  
Лишь когда наступает время клятв, Исак снова полностью возвращается к реальности. Широко раскрытыми глазами он смотрит, как Эвен оборачивается назад и берёт кольцо у Микаэля.  
  
Эвен ловит его взгляд и с обожанием улыбается, беря Исака за руку и держа кольцо над его пальцем.  
  
— Исак, — говорит он, и в одном этом слове скрыто столько всего. Исак угадывает в нём все чувства, которые Эвен когда-либо испытывал к нему.  
  
— Я придумал тысячу вариантов сказать это, и каждый из них ещё более пафосный, чем предыдущий.  
  
Исак фыркает от смеха — он может только представлять, какие идеи роились в голове Эвена последние несколько недель.  
  
— Но каждый раз, когда я пытался придумать, что сказать, я возвращался к одной и той же мысли: я люблю тебя. Я так сильно влюблён в тебя, — Эвен вздыхает, и в это вздохе слышится смех. — Исак, пять лет назад я пообещал тебе быть лучшим соседом по комнате, о каком только можно мечтать, и ты сказал, что надеешься, что я буду твоим единственным. Ты помнишь, что я ответил на это?  
  
Исак кивает, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди от воспоминаний. — Ты сказал, что будешь единственным, пока я не женюсь.  
  
Эвен широко улыбается, кивая головой. — Именно. Так вот сегодня я дам тебе новое обещание. Я по-прежнему обещаю быть лучшим соседом по комнате, который у тебя когда-либо был…  
  
Исак качает головой и тихо смеётся, глядя на Эвена влюблёнными глазами.  
  
— Но я также обещаю быть твоим мужем, и твоим партнёром, и твоим лучшим другом, — со всей искренностью говорит Эвен. — Я обещаю быть человеком, на которого ты можешь положиться, человеком, который всегда может тебя рассмешить, человеком, который обнимает тебя, когда ты не можешь заснуть. Я обещаю быть  _твоим_  человеком. Потому что ты мой.  
  
Исак чувствует, что глаза наполняются слезами вопреки его желанию, и единственная причина, по которой он хочет сморгнуть слёзы, заключается в том, что он не хочет пропустить момент, когда Эвен наденет ему кольцо на палец.  
  
— Исак, я люблю тебя, — мягко продолжает Эвен. — Я всегда тебя любил, и я надеюсь, что ты позволишь мне напоминать тебе об этом каждый день нашей жизни. — Сказав это, Эвен осторожно надевает кольцо ему на палец, на мгновение переплетая их руки, прежде чем отпустить.  
  
Исак сглатывает ком в горле, давая себе минуту, чтобы собраться, потом оборачивается и забирает кольцо Эвена у Юнаса. Когда он снова поворачивается к Эвену, он практически лишается дара речи. Эвен просто… Эвен — самое замечательное, что есть в жизни Исака. Самое замечательное, что есть в Норвегии.  
  
Исак до сих пор не знает, как сказать ему об этом, но сегодня он обязан попытаться.  
  
— Эвен, — говорит он и практически уверен, что выходит очень тихо, как шёпот. Но это ничего. Пусть лучше так. Он не хочет, чтобы остальные слышали, как он произносит имя Эвена.  
  
— Я… я не очень умею говорить, это ты в этом мастер. Но я просто… Я хотел сказать. Ты — моя данность, — говорит ему Исак.  
  
— Я всегда обо всём беспокоюсь, я слишком много думаю, я отговариваю себя, но ты… Я всегда был уверен в тебе. С самого первого дня. Ты был рядом. И я думаю… Я думаю, причина, по которой я люблю тебя, в том, что это никогда не было страшно. Это было просто. Правильно. Очевидно.  
  
Эвен кивает, поражённо глядя на него и улыбаясь.  
  
— С тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности, так было всегда, — тихо продолжает Исак. — Любовь к тебе помогает мне чувствовать себя в безопасности. Согревает меня. И… и делает меня таким  _счастливым_.  
  
— Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, — голос Исака дрожит, и Эвен сильнее сжимает его пальцы. –Так что я обещаю сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы и ты тоже был счастлив. А в те дни, когда ты не будешь чувствовать себя счастливым, я обещаю делать всё, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности. И я обещаю, что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду напоминать тебе, что наша любовь — это данность.  
  
Исак надевает кольцо на кончик пальца Эвена и осторожно проталкивает его до костяшки.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Эвен ослепительно улыбается. Они лучатся счастьем, пока священник продолжает церемонию, радостно говорят: «Я согласен», когда им подсказывают это сделать. И Исак не уверен, кто из них делает первое движение, но как только их объявляют мужьями, они кидаются друг к другу, сталкиваясь губами в поцелуе, настолько полном любви, что у Исака подгибаются ноги.  
  
Вздыхая, они отпускают друг друга, на мгновение соприкасаясь лбами и давая себе минутку, чтобы осознать происходящее, а потом оборачиваются к гостям, чтобы принять улыбки и аплодисменты друзей и родных.  
  
Они женаты.  
  
*  
  
После затянувшейся фотосессии на улице, в течение которой Исак чуть не отмораживает самую ценную часть тела, они наконец оказываются в банкетном зале отеля, согреваясь шампанским в ожидании обеда.  
  
После того как тётя Эвена отходит от них к своему столу, Исак позволяет себе улыбаться не так широко и наклоняется к Эвену. — Мы уже со всеми поздоровались? Я хочу сесть, — шепчет он.  
  
Эвен тихо фыркает в бокал с шампанским, потирая рукой поясницу Исака. — Хочешь пойдём к нашему столу, пока есть шанс?  
  
Исак кивает, и они быстро разворачиваются и бросаются к столу, за которым уже сидят большинство их друзей. Когда они подходят, их приветствуют свистом и аплодисментами, и Эвен преувеличенно вежливо кланяется парням.  
  
— Ну что, как вам жизнь после женитьбы? — спрашивает Махди, поднимая бокал, чтобы чокнуться с ними, когда они занимают свои места.  
  
Исак смотрит на Эвена и чувствует, как улыбка, не покидающая его лицо весь день, становится невозможно широкой. — Оправдывает ожидания, — говорит он, тщетно стараясь звучать обыденно.  
  
— Я бы оценил на десять из десяти, — соглашается Эвен, вытягивая руку, чтобы положить её на спинку стула Исака. Возможно, Исак сознательно откидывается на спинку, и мгновение спустя Эвен понимает намёк и зарывается пальцами в волосы у него на загривке.  
  
— Да, кто бы сомневался, — смеётся Микаэль. — Особенно теперь, когда вы знаете, что будете спать сегодня вместе.  
  
— Даже не знаю, как вы с этим справились, — говорит Элиас, явно впечатлённый. — Я был уверен, что у вас не получится.  
  
— Ну ладно, — говорит Юнас, легко пихая его плечом. — Пришло время вам сказать, куда же вы направитесь. Нам пора заняться бронированием.  
  
Исак неловко ёрзает, глядя на Эвена. Из-за радостного возбуждения сегодняшнего дня он забыл о пари. По правде говоря, он не думал об этом с тех пор, как они вчера возвращались от Магнуса.  
  
Также он не думал, насколько виноватыми будут себя чувствовать, когда парни начнут говорить о свадебном путешествии, ведь они нарушили условия пари три раза из пяти возможных.  
  
— Вообще-то… — начинает Эвен.  
  
— Хм, да, кстати, — присоединяется Исак, нервно кусая губы.  
  
Парни замолкают, недоумённо глядя на них. Боже, от этого они чувствуют себя ещё  _хуже_.  
  
— Мы типа… проиграли, — признаётся Эвен.  
  
— Пари, — уточняет Исак.  
  
На мгновение воцаряется тишина, а потом парни разражаются громким смехом.  
  
— Мы знаем! — хихикает Микаэль.  
  
— Знаете? — потрясённо спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Боже, неужели вы правда думали, мы поверим, что вы выдержите целую неделю? — восклицает Юнас, держась за живот от смеха.  
  
— Но… Как, блядь, вы узнали? — требует ответа Исак.  
  
— Мартин видел, как Эвен уходил в среду утром, — фыркает Эскиль, закатывая глаза. —  _И_  он видел, как Эвен забирал тебя в среду вечером. Я тебя умоляю, Исак.  
  
— Бля, кто такой Мартин?  
  
— Парень, которые переехал в комнату Нуры, — усмехаясь, напоминает ему Эскиль. — Я тебе говорил, что он работает по ночам. Он пришёл домой, когда Эвен уходил.  
  
Исак открывает рот, чтобы продолжить спор, но быстро закрывает, признавая поражение. Что ж.  
  
— Можно я теперь расскажу всем, что видел, как вы спали в обнимку на диване в пятницу утром? — смущённо спрашивает Магнус, вызывая очередной взрыв хохота.  
  
— Я считаю, это мило, — твёрдо заявляет Мутта.  
  
— Я тоже, — соглашается Юсеф.  
  
— И я! — с ещё большей уверенностью кивает Магнус, и они радостно хлопают друг друга по ладоням.  
  
— Мы знали, что у вас не получится, — смеётся Адам, поднимая бокал.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — фыркает Исак. — Мы облажались. Мне плевать. Эти тайные встречи были единственным способом, чтобы хоть немного поспать на этой неделе.  
  
Юнас ухмыляется, глядя на него, но в его взгляде есть что-то ещё, какая-то теплота, которая становится более ощутимой, когда парни переглядываются. — Так что? Куда вы хотите поехать в свадебное путешествие?  
  
Исак недоумённо моргает. — Но мы же проиграли?  
  
— Да, — фыркает Юнас так, словно Исак непроходимый тупица. — И мы знали, что так и будет. Но мы обсудили и решили, что в качестве подарка мы скинемся на ваше свадебное путешествие. Пусть родственники дарят вам всякую взрослую ерунду.  
  
Исак смотрит на них, на их друзей, сидящих за столом, переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а все они с весёлым изумлением смотрят на них с Эвеном. Наконец Исак поднимает глаза на Эвена, который, кажется, потрясён не меньше.  
  
— Парни… — шокировано произносит Эвен. — Мы даже не знаем, что сказать.  
  
— Спасибо, — совершенно искренне говорит Исак, слишком переполненный эмоциями, чтобы сказать что-то ещё. Он думал об этом несколько раз за прошедшую неделю, но он правда не заслуживает таких друзей.  
  
— Да, да, — говорит Махди, отмахиваясь. — Приберегите эмоции для торжественных речей. Просто не забудьте сказать нам, когда решите, куда хотите поехать.  
  
Исак улыбается, по-прежнему не веря в происходящее. Его друзья получат в этом году лучшие подарки на Рождество.  
  
*  
  
Когда обед заканчивается, и они ждут выноса торта, Микаэль поднимается с места слева от Эвена, и это становится знаком, что пришло время для речей. Один из официантов даёт Микаэлю микрофон, и вот он уже стучит по бокалу, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание.  
  
— Думаю, я начну, — говорит он, с улыбкой глядя на Эвена, и Исак чувствует, что его губы тоже изгибаются в улыбке при виде некоторой паники на его лице.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь тебя позорить, — продолжает Микаэль, заставляя гостей засмеяться, а Эвена закатить глаза. — Я просто хочу сказать, что большинство из тех, кто сидит за этим столом, были здесь с самого начала отношений Эвена и Исака. — Он кивает на их столик и друзей, сидящих по обе стороны от них. — Мы были здесь ещё до этого. И думаю, что все присутствующие согласятся, что-то, что эти двое нашли друг друга — настоящее чудо.  
  
Микаэль улыбается им. — Я не знаю, многие ли здесь знают историю их знакомства — если вы не знаете, то заставьте их вам рассказать — но это и правда тот случай, когда обстоятельства складываются определённым образом в нужный момент. Я до сих пор помню, как отправил Эвену сообщение в первый вечер после его переезда в квартиру, где жил Исак, спрашивая, как дела. Знаете, что он сказал?  
  
Эвен тихо стонет рядом, и Исак нетерпеливо ждёт, когда же Микаэль продолжит. Он никогда раньше не слышал  _эту_  историю.  
  
— Он сказал, что в комнате довольно тесно, но что его сосед настолько очарователен, что ему плевать.  
  
Их гости смеются, и Исак широко улыбается Эвену, щёки которого очаровательно порозовели.  
  
— Думаю, что именно тогда я понял, что что-то произойдёт, — говорит Микаэль. — Кажется, между ними что-то щёлкнуло с самого начала. И я горжусь тем, что стою сейчас здесь как лучший друг Эвена и его шафер и поднимаю тост за них. — Он поднимает бокал, глядя на гостей за другими столиками, а потом переводит взгляд на Исака и Эвена.  
  
— Поздравляю, Эв. Я надеюсь, что каждый день вашей совместной жизни будет таким же, как сегодняшний.  
  
Все хлопают, но Исак не обращает никакого внимания на гостей, предпочитая сжать руку Эвена, когда у того немного влажнеют глаза. Эвен встаёт и крепко обнимает Микаэля, и Исак с любовью смотрит на них, потом слышит, как Юнас, сидящий рядом с ним, отодвигает стул.  
  
Микаэль передаёт ему микрофон, и Исак чувствует, как у него перехватывает горло ещё до того, как Юнас начинает говорить.  
  
— Мы с Исаком были лучшими друзьями с нашего первого дня в школе, так что думаю, что уже достаточно хорошо его знаю, — говорит Юнас, с улыбкой глядя на Исака. — И я думаю, что могу честно сказать, что никогда не видел его таким счастливым, как на протяжении последних пяти лет. То, что есть у них с Эвеном… Не думаю, что кто-то сможет испытать что-то подобное.  
  
— Я также помню, что сказал мне Исак в тот день, когда Эвен переехал к ним. На самом деле он пришёл ко мне домой, чтобы пожаловаться, потому что, и я цитирую, «Юнас, он такой  _красивый_ ».  
  
Это вызывает ещё один взрыв смеха у гостей, а Исак заливается румянцем и опускает голову, в то время как Эвен рядом тихо смеётся и сжимает его колено.  
  
— Мы много над ними смеёмся, — с улыбкой продолжает Юнас. — Но я так счастлив, что Исак нашёл именно Эвена, потому что они любят друг друга так, как они того достойны, и они делают друг друга лучше, когда они вместе. Не думаю, что есть в мире ещё двое людей, которые бы настолько находились на одной волне, как эта парочка. Как уже сказал Микаэль, в самом начале между ними что-то щёлкнуло, и они идеально подходят друг другу. Так было всегда. До такой степени, что не приходилось сомневаться, будут ли они вместе. Весь вопрос был в том, когда это случится.  
  
Юнас смотрит на Исака с ухмылкой, которую он так хорошо знает.  
  
— И я не сомневаюсь, что они и в девяносто лет будут так же влюблены друг в друга, как сейчас. Так что поздравляю, Исси! Я желаю вам самого большого счастья!  
  
Исак проглатывает ком в горле и чуть не опрокидывает стул, торопясь подняться и обнять Юнаса. Юнас обнимает его в ответ, смеётся в ухо, и Исак закрывает глаза.  
  
Он не знает, что делал бы без Юнаса.  
  
*  
  
После того как все речи и тосты произнесены, все переходят на танцпол, и Исак чувствует, что сердце начинает биться чаще из-за того, что предстоит сделать.  
  
Диджей зовёт их на площадку на первый танец, и, если бы не рука Эвена в его руке, Исак не уверен, что смог бы идти. Они останавливаются в центре танцпола, держась за руки, и ждут.  
  
Исак знает, какая песня должна заиграть, но сердце всё равно трепещет, когда раздаются звуки фортепиано. Когда они обсуждали возможные варианты песен для их первого танца, Эвен настаивал на этой. Исак тогда покраснел и сказал, что это совсем необязательно. На что Эвен просто сказал: «Исак, с этой песни начались наши отношения. Я хочу, чтобы и наш брак начался с неё».  
  
Исак не нашёлся что на это возразить.  
  
По правде говоря, он и сам не хотел никакую другую песню. Слова «Возьми мою руку, возьми всю мою жизнь»* никогда не казались настолько подходящими, как сегодня.  
  
Они не танцуют, скорее просто покачиваются на месте, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, грудь к груди, висок к виску. Но это блаженство.  
  
Быть так близко к Эвену, обнимать его, чувствовать металл его обручального кольца там, где переплетены их руки.  
  
Это всё, чего когда-либо хотел Исак, и всё, о чём не смел даже мечтать.  
  
Эвен тихо подпевает, и Исак чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в улыбке.  
  
— Ты что, используешь мои приёмы? — сухо интересуется он.  
  
Эвен смеётся, мягко и тихо, прямо в ухо Исака. — Ну это эффективный приём.  
  
— Хм, ну да, — соглашается Исак, немного поворачивая голову и проводя носом по щеке Эвена. — Благодаря ему я заполучил тебя, не так ли?  
  
Эвен отрывается от него, чтобы поднять на Исака полные искренности и любви глаза. — Я уже был твоим, — бормочет он, касаясь губами его губ, а потом прижимаясь лбом ко лбу.  
  
Исак судорожно выдыхает, закрывая глаза. — Не могу поверить, что мы женаты.  
  
— Я тоже, — шепчет Эвен, скользнув рукой по спине Исака и ещё крепче прижимая его к себе.  
  
И они сейчас находятся в своём собственном мире, окутанные своей любовью и  _этой песней._  
  
Лишь когда песня заканчивается, и остальные начинают присоединяться к ним на танцполе, Исак вспоминает, где они находятся. Теперь звучит какая-то лёгкая музыка, и их окружают друзья и родные, они веселятся, смеются, развлекаются.  
  
А они с Эвеном?  
  
Они с Эвеном продолжают покачиваться, обнимая друг друга.  
  
*  
  
Вечер продолжается, люди разговаривают, и танцуют, и пьют, но в какой-то момент гости начинают расходиться по своим номерам или отправляются на ресепшен, чтобы заказать такси. Исаку и Эвену как виновникам торжества приходится оставаться до конца, чтобы попрощаться и поблагодарить гостей за то, что пришли. Но в какой-то момент, когда на танцполе остаются только их друзья, они решают, что пора откланяться.  
  
— Ну что,  _муж_ , — говорит Эвен, раскачивая их руки по дороге к лифту. — И чем бы нам заняться сегодня вечером?  
  
— Хмм, — тянет Исак, притворяясь, что серьёзно задумался, и отчаянно пытаясь скрыть возбуждение в голосе. — Думаю, у меня есть парочка идей.  
  
— Да? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Эвен, заводя Исака в лифт спиной вперёд, как только открываются двери. Он нажимает на кнопку их этажа, а потом мягко прижимает Исака к задней стенке лифта. — И что это за идеи?  
  
— Я лучше тебе покажу, — бормочет Исак, запутываясь пальцами в волосах Эвена и целуя его. Это медленный поцелуй, спокойный, уверенный, но в то же время заставляющий кровь быстрее бежать по венам, разжигающий огонь внутри. Эвен обхватывает руками его лицо, прижимается к нему лбом, и Исаку хочется раствориться.  
  
Он почти не замечает звяканье лифта, оповещающее о том, что они добрались до нужного этажа, его голова затуманена, чтобы фокусироваться на чём-то кроме того, как Эвен делает шаг назад и бросает на него такой горящий взгляд, что он ощущает его каждой клеточкой своего тела.  
  
Они, спотыкаюсь, направляются к своему номеру, покрывая неловкими поцелуями щёки, и вески, и челюсти, и всё, до чего могут дотянуться, пока Исак ищет в кармане ключ-карту.  
  
Когда они оказываются в номере, ему хватает примерно пяти секунд, чтобы оценить лепестки роз, рассыпанные на покрывале, прежде чем он забывает обо всём, вовлекая Эвена в новый поцелуй.  
  
— Мы не продумали эти костюмы, — говорит Эвен в паузе между поцелуями, стаскивая с Исака пиджак.  
  
— В смысле? — бормочет Исак, хватая Эвена за галстук и пытаясь решить, хочет ли он его снять или использовать для того, чтобы притянуть его ближе.  
  
— Слишком много слоёв одежды, — фыркает Эвен, заставляя Исак рассмеяться и прервать поцелуй.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что Магнус думал, что нам нужно устроить нудистскую свадьбу.  
  
Эвен вскидывает брови, скользя руками по спине Исака. — Что-то в этом есть.  
  
Исак возмущённо фыркает, пихая Эвена в грудь. — Заткнись. Тогда бы ты не увидел меня в костюме.  
  
Эвен задумчиво смотрит на него, скользя взглядом по телу Исак, пока снова не встречается с ним глазами. — Это правда.  
  
— Ага, — кивает Исак, наклоняясь к нему для очередного поцелуя.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что мы соблюли по крайней мере одну традицию? — говорит Эвен, теребя пальцами воротник рубашки Исака.  
  
Исак недоумённо смотрит на него, и Эвен кивает на его галстук. — На тебе что-то голубое.  
Исак опускает глаза на собственный галстук, а потом на смятый галстук Эвена, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него. Он отводит глаза и чуть выпячивает подбородок, придвигаясь к Эвену в ожидании поцелуя. — My tie is blue and i love you, — бормочет он по-английски и легко целует Эвена в губы.  
  
Он собирается отстраниться, но Эвен не позволяет ему этого, углубляя поцелуй и медленно подталкивая Исака к кровати.  
  
По пути они избавляются от пиджака Эвена и галстуков. Они поспешно расстёгивают рубашки и брюки, и несмотря на лихорадочную поспешность, эта часть проходит на уровне инстинктов. Это мышечная память. Это так же просто, как дышать.  
  
Наконец они остаются лишь в нижнем белье, и Исак плюхается на кровать, а Эвен усаживается сверху.  
  
Они неторопливо целуются несколько минут, и губы начинают зудеть, а ноги переплетаются, и Исак в восторге. Он так любит, когда они настолько поглощены друг другом, что сложно сказать, кому принадлежат их конечности. Но когда Эвен начинает тереться о него, становится невозможным игнорировать жажду, разлившуюся по всему телу.  
  
Эвен продолжает целовать его, прихватывая губами кожу на шее, в то время как Исак впивается пальцами в его лопатки. Потом Эвен протягивает руку к тумбочке, и через мгновение кладёт на кровать смазку и коробку с презервативами.  
  
— Когда ты успел их туда положить? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Исак.  
  
— Я их приготовил, когда мы оставляли здесь вещи, — отвечает Эвен, прижимаясь к нему лбом. — Я подумал, что вечером мы не захотим тратить время на поиски.  
  
Исак откидывает голову на подушку и какое-то мгновение молча смотрит на Эвена. — Боже, я тебя люблю, — стонет он, обнимая его за шею и притягивая вниз для очередного поцелуя.  
  
Эвен смеётся ему в губы, но звук быстро обрывается, стоит Исак начать вылизывать его рот.  
  
— Эвен, пожалуйста, — шепчет Исак, когда Эвен снова трётся о него возбуждённым членом.  
Он громко сглатывает и тихо вздыхает, когда Эвен скользит губами вниз по его телу, подцепляя пальцами резинку трусов.  
  
Тридцать секунд, которые тратит Эвен на то, чтобы избавить их от последней одежды, мучительны, но они не сравнимы с предвкушением того, что будет дальше. Эвен снова медленно накрывает его тело собой. Мышцы на животе Исака сжимаются, когда Эвен нависает над ним. Кончики их носов практически соприкасаются, и Исак чувствует его дыхание на своих губах.  
  
Исак приподнимается ему навстречу для поцелуя, но промахивается, скользя губами по щеке.  
  
Однако эта неудача лишь делает их следующий поцелуй более жарким.  
  
— Ты первый? — спрашивает Эвен, протягивая руку за смазкой.  
  
— Ты такой хороший муж, — говорит Исак, резко втягивая в себя воздух, когда Эвен скользит пальцами по его бёдрам, оставляя после себя мурашки.  
  
Эвен тихо смеётся, чмокает Исака в губы, потом снова касается носом носа. — Брак строится на том, чтобы давать и брать.  
  
— О, я тебе так хорошо дам попозже, — бормочет Исак, рассеянно зарываясь пальцами в волосы Эвена.  
  
На этот раз Эвен смеётся громче, прячет улыбку, прижавшись к щеке Исака. — Малыш, ты реально сейчас разрушаешь момент.  
  
Исак фыркает. — Прекрасно. Теперь я тебе вообще не дам. Я…  _Ох_.  
  
Исак резко замолкает, стоит Эвену скользнуть пальцами по его члену, спускаясь ниже.  
  
— Что ты говорил? — самодовольно интересуется Эвен.  
  
Исак встречается с ним глазами и думает, не поддаться ли на провокацию, но потом решает, что он сейчас настолько опьянён любовью, что ему плевать. — Я говорил, что люблю тебя и что ты должен меня поцеловать.  
  
Лицо Эвена смягчается, и он опускается на локоть, свободной рукой гладя Исака по голове.  
Их глаза встречаются, а губы растягиваются в одинаковых улыбках, прежде чем слиться в поцелуе. Исак думает, что в этом вся суть.  
  
Просто это.  
  
Просто они.  
  
Как бы ни сложилось.  
  
Что бы ни случилось.  
  
По-любому.  
  
Всегда.  
  
Будь то Эвен, который медленно и любяще подготавливает его, медленно входит в него, покрывая поцелуями все части Исака, до которых может дотянуться, переплетая пальцы и проглатывая рвущиеся наружу стоны, когда они приближаются к пику. Или будь то Исак, который забирается на колени Эвена, как только может снова нормально дышать, и целует каждый сантиметр его кожи с благоговением, которого Эвен достоин, возвращая все его ласки.  
  
При любом раскладе они преданы друг другу.  
  
Они бесконечны.  
  
Они вне времени.  
  
Они — это просто они.  
  
*  
  
Потом они лежат на кровати, повернувшись друг к другу лицом, свернувшись, как апострофы, их ноги переплетены под одеялом, а сцепленные руки лежат в пространстве под подбородками.  
  
И Исак не может вспомнить ни единого момента за всю жизнь, когда он был бы настолько счастлив, как сейчас.  
  
— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает он, потому что знает, что чувствует сам, но хочет узнать, что думает Эвен. Ему всегда хочется знать, что думает Эвен.  
  
Умиротворение на лице Эвена трансформируется в широкую улыбку, и он поднимает свободную руку и прижимает большой палец к нижней губе Исака. К его собственной улыбке.  
  
— Я счастлив, — шепчет Эвен, придвигаясь ближе и целуя Исака в губы. — Я так счастлив, — повторяет он, подтверждая свои слова ещё одним поцелуем. — Очень счастлив. — И ещё одно касание губами губ.  
  
На этот раз Исак не может сдержать улыбку и не позволяет Эвену закончить поцелуй. Просто выдыхает своё невнятное «я тоже» ему в рот.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что теперь официально имею право любить тебя до конца жизни, — поражённо говорит Исак спустя несколько минут.  
  
— Мы будем любить друг друга даже дольше, — уверенно сообщает ему Эвен, скользя большим пальцем по лицу Исака, прижимается к нему так, что их лбы и носы соприкасаются.  
  
Исак вздыхает, тихо и довольно, и устраивает ладонь на груди Эвена, прямо поверх сердца.  
  
— Давай останемся так, — бормочет он, закрывая глаза.  
  
— Так? В смысле в этом положении?  
  
— Так, в смысле, чтобы всегда было так, — отвечает Исак.  
  
Он чувствует, как Эвен целует его в уголок рта, и выпячивает губы, чтобы Эвен и им уделил внимание.  
  
— Да, останемся так, — говорит Эвен.  
  
Завтра они отправятся домой. А потом поедут в свадебное путешествие. Выйдут на новую работу. Будут вместе строить свою жизнь.  
  
Но что бы ни случилось.  
  
Они останутся вот так.


End file.
